Louisiane
by dominiquesdh
Summary: **SEQUEL** d'Arcy et son épouse sont installés au Palais Proconsulaire de Londres. Ils filent le parfait amour mais, autour d'eux, le monde n'est pas décidé à se laisser oublier. Que ce soit leur famille ou les dirigeants de France, on s'intéresse à eux.
1. Craintes et souhaits

**Titre **_**: Louisiane**_

**Auteur** : dominiquesdh

**Warning** : Si vous n'avez pas lu "d'Arcy contre Darcy" et de "d'Arcy à d'Arcy", c'est le moment de réparer cette omission. Lire au-delà de cet avertissement vous en apprendra plus que vous n'avez envie de savoir...

**Thème** : Univers (franchement) Alternatif - Drame historique - Romance (variation libre basée sur "Orgueil et Préjugés" de Jane AUSTEN) - Suite de Douze jours en Août paru sous le nom de "d'Arcy contre Darcy".

**Résumé** : 1801 : la Grande Bretagne est tombée entre les mains d'un corps expéditionnaire français placé sous le commandement du Premier Proconsul Geoffroy d'Arcy. Suite à des négociations avec d'Arcy les Royaumes d'Ecosse et du Pays de Galles, alliés de la République Française, ont été créés ou recréés et la Pax Republicana règne sur les villes et les campagnes anglaises.  
Geoffroy d'Arcy s'est installé à Londres avec sa femme et prépare la suite de son expédition, cette fois outre Atlantique.  
(Cast : tous les personnages de Jane Austen et quelques autres fictifs, dont d'Arcy et historiques tels George, Prince de Galles et Napoleon, Premier Consul...)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de P&P appartiennent évidemment à Jane Austen. Mais comme je trouve qu'ils sont trop bien pour les laisser dépérir, j'ai donc décidé de leur offrir une seconde jeunesse. Avec Geoffroy d'Arcy comme seul véritable ajout important...

**Remarques** :

Ceci est une suite et l'action se situe un peu plus d'un mois après le mariage de Jane et de Geoffroy à Pemberley. Leur lune de miel s'est déroulée à Pemberley mais après la blessure de sa femme, d'Arcy a décidé de la ramener à Londres avec lui...

Ils vivent au Palais du Proconsul (ex Palais Royal).

**16 janvier 2009 : Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour le retard dans les envois à partir du chapitre 6 mais même si je suis certain de continuer je n'ai aucune idée du moment où j'aurai à nouveau du temps à consacrer à cette suite. J'ai la trame de l'histoire je n'ai juste, pour le moment, pas de temps à y consacrer... Merci de votre patience en attendant. **

* * *

**Chapitre Premier : Discussion**

* * *

**Londres, Palais Proconsulaire, 15 septembre 1801**

* * *

– Non, non et non!

D'Arcy avait cet air des mauvais jours que Jane avait appris à connaître depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés à Londres. Cela ne la concernait que rarement et, le plus souvent, avec elle, il retrouvait toujours le sourire et les yeux brillants.

Mais il y avait déjà eu des exceptions.

Comme là...

Mais comme elle s'y était préparée, elle n'était guère surprise.

– Je te rappelle notre accord, tu n'essayes pas de systématiquement étouffer toutes mes initiatives et tous mes projets...

– Sauf problème de sécurité ! insista d'Arcy. Et te rendre en ville est un problème de sécurité! Tu risques à tout moment de tomber sur un fou qui veuille te tuer...

Jane leva les yeux au ciel.

– Cela fait une semaine que j'y vais et il ne s'est rien passé...

– C'est que le fou n'est pas encore passé par la même route que toi. Et ça n'élimine pas les comploteurs professionnels et autres agents de la couronne britannique. Laisse à ceux-là le temps de s'organiser. Un vrai attentat ça ne s'improvise pas! Ils vont attendre de connaître tes habitudes et te laisser le temps de relever ta garde et c'est à ce moment là qu'ils frapperont...

Jane qui connaissait déjà ces arguments pour les avoir subis de la part de Maureen, décida que la confrontation n'était pas le meilleur moyen moyen d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle poussa donc un long soupir et laissa ses épaules se vouter.

Deux secondes plus tard, il était contre elle et la serrait dans ses bras.

– Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause d'un fou qui a envie d'entrer dans l'histoire par la petite porte... murmura-t-il. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je disparaîtrais très vite après toi, tu le sais...

Elle releva la tête et sourit à tant de sollicitude.

Il était peut-être autoritaire et envahissant et sur protecteur mais il était un point sur lequel elle ne pouvait rien lui reprocher, l'amour qu'il lui portait était aussi fort qu'authentique.

– Je sais, murmura-t-elle à son tour. Mais je ne survivrais pas non plus si je suis tout le temps enfermée dans ce Palais. J'ai des choses à faire, des gens à voir, des affaires à traiter...

Il la regarda l'œil méfiant.

– Des affaires à traiter ?

Confiante dans le fait qu'après seulement un mois de vie commune il lui restait encore quelques aspects de son personnage qu'il ne connaissait pas, elle lui fait sa plus belle mise en scène de l'ingénue étonnée.

Et celle-là, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres qui étaient dues à Lydia, elle l'avait mise au point toute seule.

– Évidemment des affaires à traiter, répondit-elle en battant des sourcils. C'est toi-même qui en est responsable dans la mesure où, à cause de toi, j'ai mes deux pour cents dans le capital de la Compagnie d'oncle Gardiner. Il faut que je veille à suivre l'évolution de mes intérêts...

d'Arcy lui jeta un regard encore plus méfiant.

Jane se força à rester impassible mais intérieurement, elle pestait.

Il commençait à un peu trop bien la connaître et certains des trucs qui avaient toujours fonctionné avec son père ne marchaient déjà plus avec autant d'efficacité pour son mari que quelques jours encore auparavant.

Manifestement, épouser un homme _très_ intelligent présentait quelques inconvénients mineurs...

Elle poussa un soupir plus fort encore et se permit un sourire contrit.

– D'accord, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux, j'ai aussi d'autres affaires qui réclament ma présence en ville au moins une fois par jour.

Il attendit sans broncher.

Il savait que, pour le moment, il avait l'avantage. Et il n'entendait donc pas l'abandonner trop rapidement. Il faudrait à sa chère épouse un peu plus d'arguments pour le convaincre qu'un simple battement de cils étonné.

Même si elle faisait ça avec un réel talent et qu'il adorait...

– Je me suis engagée auprès de la Ligue des Femmes Anglaises...

Il émit un grognement dubitatif.

Il savait ce que "s'engager" voulait dire pour son épouse. Le plus souvent cela voulait tout simplement dire qu'elle s'en occupait pratiquement toute seule pour porter le projet à bout de bras.

Et en l'espèce, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Jane avait plus ou moins créé ladite Ligue, mais, pour une fois, elle n'avait pas été toute seule mais avait pu compter sur l'aide dynamique d'une vieille duchesse veuve depuis des années et qu'elle avait rencontrée quelques temps après son arrivée à Londres.

Pour être plus précis, la duchesse était venue la voir et avait demandé une audience en arguant du fait qu'elle était redevable à Lydia...

Jane qui l'aurait reçue même en l'absence de toute allusion à Lydia, avait été surprise de finalement rencontrer la fameuse duchesse Waintree of Ruthland dont Lydia avait tant parlé depuis son séjour dans les geôles de d'Arcy à Brighton...

La sympathie entre la vieille aristocrate et Jane avait été immédiate et elles s'étaient très vite découvertes des passions communes.

Dont une réelle envie de faire changer les choses pour les femmes en Angleterre.

Et c'était exactement pour cette raison que la duchesse était venue voir Jane.

* * *

– Vous comprenez ma chère, c'est le moment ou jamais... Avec la plupart de nos aristocrates les plus bornés en fuite ou en partance pour la Louisiane nous avons une carte à jouer. Et cette carte, ma chère, c'est vous...

Jane qui n'était pas idiote, avait toujours su que certains tenteraient de profiter de sa position pour obtenir des avantages. Elle fut donc assez surprise de cet aveu brusque et spontané. Elle aurait parié sur une approche plus diplomatique...

La duchesse ricana devant son air étonné.

– A mon âge on n'a plus de temps à perdre, ma chère. J'ai soixante huit ans et si je suis toujours en état c'est parce que je ne laisse pas une de ces créatures diaboliques qui se font passer pour des guérisseurs m'approcher à moins de dix pas... Ce sont tous des charlatans et rien n'a jamais été aussi efficace qu'une de mes concoctions d'herbes diverses...

Elle balaya ce train de pensées d'un geste de la main.

– Mais je divague! Revenons à mon petit projet. Que diriez vous de m'aider?

Jane lui jeta un regard étonné.

Certes elle était l'épouse du Proconsul mais le fait d'être l'épouse d'un dirigeant ne garantissait rien par rapport à son ouverture d'esprit.

– Vous vous demandez pourquoi je m'imagine que vous pourriez être celle qui voudra m'aider vraiment ? Mais parce que je crois qu'une jeune personne de bonne famille qui a bravé les interdits sociaux et familiaux pour suivre une sage femme et apprendre ses techniques est la bonne personne pour ce projet...

Jane se renfrogna et la duchesse s'excusa du regard.

– N'en veuillez pas trop à cette chère Lydia mais nous n'avions rien à faire d'autre que parler et vous faites partie des rares choses –hormis les officiers et autres jeunes hommes héroïques qui enfièvrent son imagination– que votre sœur admire suffisamment pour avoir envie d'en parler. Et une fois qu'elle avait laissé entendre un certain nombre de choses, je n'ai eu de cesse que d'en apprendre plus. Et ça a été un vrai plaisir que d'apprendre tous les détails qu'elle a bien voulu me révéler.

Elle gratifia Jane d'un sourire triomphant.

– Parce que je préfère vous prévenir, il n'y a personne qui résiste à mes subtiles méthodes d'interrogation.

Elle regarda Jane avec un regard aussi maternel que celui de Madame Bennet mais aussi avec cette lueur intéressée que Jane avait tant de fois vu dans le regard de sa mère lorsque passait à proximité un parti intéressant.

– Vous n'imaginez pas quelle a été ma satisfaction lorsque j'ai appris que le beau d'Arcy avait décidé de vous prendre pour femme.

Jane lui avait jeté un regard désapprobateur.

– Vous avez tout de suite envisagée de vous servir de moi ?

La duchesse ne fit pas mine de nier.

– Évidemment! Parce qu'il faut que nous agissions vite. Le temps nous est compté. Je suis presque sûre que Napoléon ne nous laissera pas profiter pendant très longtemps de la présence de votre mari. Il va, je n'en doute pas une seconde, nommer l'un ou l'autre de ses amis au poste de Gouverneur de l'Angleterre. Et, à ce moment-là, il sera trop tard.

Jane qui avait passé de longues soirées à discuter de la situation future de l'Angleterre ne put que secouer la tête.

– Il n'y aura pas de Gouverneur. Le pays va être divisé en départements et chaque département sera doté d'un préfet nommé par le Consulat. Geoffroy est en train de faire le découpage.

La duchesse qui n'était pas indifférente au sort de son pays la regarda d'un air curieux comme si elle en attendait plus.

Jane soupira lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son interlocutrice faisait partie de cette race de femmes qui ne s'en laissaient pas compter. Elle savait qu'elle allait attendre en la dévisageant jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. Soit en parlant, soit en la mettant à la porte. Et comme Jane respectait à la fois le grand âge de la duchesse et sa position sociale, elle se laissa aller à parler.

Après tout, ce serait connu officiellement dans quelques jours.

– La plupart des Comtés resteront et seront simplement transformés en départements sans subir de transformation. Seuls les grands Comtés, comme le Yorkshire, seront dépecés pour encadrer plusieurs départements...

La duchesse enregistra la nouvelle sans faire de commentaires.

Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres juste avant qu'elle ne retrouve tout son sérieux.

– Rutland ?

– Intégré dans le Département de Brant & Glen, répondit Jane. Trop petit pour un département à lui tout seul...

La duchesse se contenta de hausser des épaules. Ce ne serait bientôt plus son problème. A ses héritiers de se débrouiller avec la nouvelle situation.

– Merci de ces renseignements, ils me seront utiles pour me préparer aux changements futurs. Si nous en revenions à notre projet?

– Notre ?

La duchesse lui fit son plus beau sourire.

– Notre ! Je suis sûre que vous ne résisterez pas à la tentation de travailler pour les droits de nos sœurs opprimés par tous ces mâles tous plus idiots les uns que les autres.

Jane secoua la tête.

– Quoi que nous fassions, ce sont toujours des mâles qui sont aux commandes et en ce qui concerne mon mari, je vous garantie qu'il ne rentre pas dans la catégorie des mâles idiots!

La duchesse hocha du chef avec véhémence.

– Je suis d'accord avec vous, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il a eu l'intelligence de vous prendre pour femme, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais il a maintenant une faiblesse que nous allons pouvoir utiliser.

– Je ne...

La duchesse l'arrêta d'un simple geste de l'index.

– Nous ne ferons rien sans son accord, je vous rassure. Il faut qu'il soit d'accord et qu'il nous soutienne. C'est à ce prix que nous réussirons. Avec lui, pas contre lui...

La duchesse se pencha en avant et baissa le ton.

– Nous avons d'excellents arguments, madame d'Arcy. Il nous faut juste les lui faire passer. Et c'est en ça et uniquement en ça que vous pourrez être utile à la cause face à votre mari...

– A la cause ?

La duchesse fit une grimace plus ou moins souriante.

– Je ne vois pas comment appeler notre combat autrement, madame d'Arcy. L'Angleterre sortira différente de ce qui vient de se passer. Il ne tient qu'à nous que cette Angleterre différente soit aussi plus favorable à notre sexe...

* * *

Elle aurait du se douter qu'il ne craquerait pas.

Dans le genre patient, elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un de pire que lui.

Il était littéralement capable d'user la patience des gens avec qui il discutait. Et elle avait de la chance, le regard qu'il jetait dans sa direction était, pour elle, bienveillant et amusé. Elle avait vu le regard qu'il était capable de lancer à quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait pas... Elle en frémissait rien que d'y penser.

Elle décida de lui accorder cette victoire-là.

– C'est un projet que nous avons monté en commun la duchesse de Rutland et moi...

Il se contenta de pencher la tête et d'accentuer son sourire qui prit une touche qu'elle arrivait maintenant à décoder comme impliquant une question.

– C'est la duchesse avec laquelle Lydia a lié des liens d'amitié alors qu'elles étaient dans tes geôles de Brighton...

Elle vit à ses yeux qu'il acceptait les conditions de sa reddition.

Il daigna entrer dans la conversation. Mais, bien évidemment, seulement sur un thème secondaire n'ayant que de très loin un rapport avec sa demande.

Il attendrait le jour et la nuit mais il lui laisserait l'honneur d'aborder elle-même les choses importantes.

– Elle n'étaient peut-être pas hébergées selon les standards auxquels elles étaient habituées mais je récuse le terme de geôles avec la plus extrême véhémence.

– C'est beaucoup plus romantique comme ça, répondit-elle en acceptant de glisser sur ce thème-là. De cette façon, elles ont toutes l'impression d'avoir été des princesses prisonnières d'un redoutable magicien...

Il sourit lorsqu'elle fit allusion au redoutable "magicien". Il savait que ce n'était pas le mot qu'elles utilisaient entre elles. Mais l'autre ne lui déplaisait pas non plus...

Elle soupira une fois de plus.

– La ligue des femmes anglaises lutte pour que les femmes aient les mêmes droits que les hommes... finit-elle par dire en allant le plus vite possible.

Juste pour que ce soit sorti...

Et qu'il ne puisse pas l'interrompre.

Il se contenta de hocher de la tête.

– C'est effectivement ce qu'on m'a dit. J'ai même parcouru les statuts de votre ligue en y trouvant des choses amusantes et intéressantes...

Il fit une grimace.

– Choquantes aussi. Notamment celle relative à la succession matrilinéaire du nom... J'ai bien peur que même un odieux et dangereux progressiste comme moi ne trouve là un argument pour perdre son sang-froid...

Elle fronça les sourcils. Comment avait-il pu parcourir des statuts dont il n'existait qu'un exemplaire qui ne sortait jamais du bureau fermé à clef du quartier général de la Ligue ?

_Comment a-t-il su que moi et Lizzie nous nous étions juré de nous marier le même jour _?

Le terme magicien n'était peut-être pas un aussi ridicule substitut.

– Tu savais ?

Il lui sourit.

– C'est mon vice que de tout vouloir savoir, mon amour. Et lorsque ça te concerne, je suis même doublement attentif. Notamment par rapport aux gens qui cherchent à t'utiliser à leur profit. Et je me suis donc renseigné sur la duchesse. Et j'ai appris que c'est son combat depuis le jour où elle est devenue veuve. Un combat qui lui a valu l'inimitié du Roi et de son fils. Ce qui me la rend tout de suite beaucoup plus sympathique. Sauf sur un point...

Elle laissa son silence durer. Il avait commencé à en parler et donc il finirait par lui dire ce qu'elle devait entendre. Même lui n'était pas capable de résister à l'envie de la sermonner.

Le silence dura et, finalement, d'un sourire, il lui accorda cette manche.

– Si je la laisse faire, tu vas cristalliser sur toi toute l'inimitié de tous les mâles britanniques et je trouve que tu as assez d'ennemis comme ça, juste parce que tu es ma femme... Avec cette ligue tu vas avoir des ennemis qui t'en voudront personnellement. D'un point de vue égoïste, je préfèrerai que tu te contentes des ennemis que _je_ procure à la famille...

Jane prit une longue inspiration. Il avait raison mais cela ne voulait nullement dire qu'elle devait se contenter d'approuver son raisonnement...

– Comme tu l'a si bien fait remarquer j'ai déjà des ennemis juste dûs au fait que j'ai accepté de t'épouser. Mais si d'un point de vue personnel être ta femme me procure beaucoup de satisfactions et un grand plaisir, il n'en demeure pas moins que j'ai des projets personnels que j'aimerai réussir à mettre sur pied. Et me battre pour l'égalité des droits des femmes est une cause qui me tient à cœur. J'y aurai renoncé pour garantir les intérêts de ma famille mais depuis le mariage mes sœurs sont à l'abri du pire. Elles pourront vivre une vie qui leur convient, comme moi...

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Et si je ne fais rien alors que je suis avec toi, toi qui te bats pour que les esclaves libérés par la révolution ne soient pas, à nouveau, réduits en esclavage, quand aurais-je une meilleure occasion pour faire quelque chose ? Il y a deux mois j'étais encore prête à épouser –_qu'il me plaise ou non_– le premier homme suffisamment riche pour aider la famille. Et ça, tout simplement parce que dans le droit anglais les femmes sont à peine mieux considérées que des esclaves. J'ai failli vivre une vie sans amour et sans joie juste parce que les hommes considèrent les femmes comme des enfants à peine capables de penser... J'étais même privée du droit d'hériter Longbourn, juste parce que je suis une femme. Ma famille aurait perdu son domaine au profit d'un vague cousin à cause de lois qui permettent aux hommes de décréter qu'une fille légitime vaut moins qu'un cousin, même lointain. Il est temps que...

Il leva les deux mains et fit signe qu'il se rendait!

– J'ai compris, signala-t-il. Il est inutile de me faire profiter de tout le discours!

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Il adorait passer les mains dans les cheveux. Les siens et encore plus ceux de sa femme. Ça le calmait. Ça lui donnait des idées aussi, surtout lorsque c'était les cheveux de sa femme.

– Si je te laisse faire, ça implique quoi ?

Elle prit bien soin de ne pas laisser sa satisfaction prendre le pas sur les impératifs d'une nécessaire clarté de son discours. Elle avait appris qu'il aimait pouvoir prévoir le maximum de choses. Et là, sa question tournait exactement autour de ça : que devrait-il prévoir pour limiter les risques qu'elle aurait à courir.

– Nous prévoyons des rencontres et des discussions... commença-t-elle. Pas plus d'une fois par semaine et il faudra aussi...

Il récupéra une feuille de papier et se mit à prendre des notes.

* * *

**Chapitre second : Bonnes nouvelles à Pemberley  
**

* * *


	2. Espoirs et certitudes

_ où nous retrouvons Elizabeth, Fitzwilliam et le reste de la famille Bennet._

* * *

_**Chapitre second : Pemberley, bonnes nouvelles**_

* * *

Derbyshire, Pemberley**, 15 septembre 1801**

* * *

– Tu es sûre ?

Elizabeth jeta un regard insistant vers sa mère.

– Maman, évidemment que je suis sûre. J'ai attendu quatre jours pour être _vraiment_ sûre ! Mais là il n'y a plus le moindre doute, je suis enceinte.

Les yeux de sa mère se mirent à briller comme rarement.

Non seulement sa fille avait épousé un excellent parti et, par la même occasion, réglé tous les problèmes de la famille, mais en plus, elle se révélait une vraie descendante de la lignée des Gardiner. Comme elle, elle se retrouvait enceinte en quelques semaines après le mariage.

Les choses n'auraient pas pu mieux se passer.

Fitzwilliam, comme tout le monde à Pemberley, allait être fou de joie.

Ce jour allait même éclipser les manifestations de joie du maître de Pemberley qui avaient suivi le départ de Geoffroy d'Arcy à Londres...

– Quand comptes tu lui dire ?

Elizabeth ne put que secouer la tête.

– Je ne sais pas. Je n'ose pas. J'ai peur de me tromper et de lui faire une fausse joie.

Madame Bennet balaya les scrupules de sa fille d'un revers de sa main.

– Cela fait plus de trente jours, tu es certaine ?

Elizabeth fit oui de la tête. Elle avait noté avec précision tous les jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis sa dernière menstruation. Et il s'était passé plus de quarante jour entre les deux.

Comme elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine des changements qu'occasionnait une vie sexuelle bien remplie et plutôt passionnée sur cette délicate mécanique féminine, elle n'avait pas voulu réagir trop vite.

– Cela fait plus de quarante jours depuis que ma dernière période a pris fin. J'en ai reparlé avec Jane avant qu'elle ne parte et elle m'a bien précisée que le mariage et les... Elle hésita. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le terme mais c'était le plus sûr qu'elle osait se permettre en présence de sa mère.

– ...Obligations maritales ne modifiaient pas les saignements mensuels....

Sa mère fronça des sourcils.

– Jane ? Qu'est ce que Jane peut bien t'apprendre sur la question que tu ne saches aussi ? Elle ne s'est pas mariée avant toi que je sache ? Et si mes renseignements sont exacts, Geoffroy, lui a attendu le jour de ses noces pour...

Ce fut à son tour d'hésiter.

– Cueillir le fruit défendu ? proposa Elizabeth avec un sourire espiègle tout en espérant que cette diversion lui permettrait d'éliminer des préoccupations de sa mère sa malheureuse allusion à Jane. Si Jane voulait parler à sa mère de ses exploits en tant que Sage-femme, à elle de choisir le lieu et la date. Ce n'était sûrement pas à sa petite sœur de dévoiler le pot aux roses..

Sa mère lui jeta un regard noir.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi être fière, gronda-t-elle. Vous n'aviez qu'une semaine à attendre, on aurait pu penser que vous sauriez trouver le peu de patience nécessaire...

Elizabeth décida d'attaquer le sujet de façon un peu plus directe.

Elle avait cru comprendre, à certains silences gênés de Jane face à quelques unes de ses questions qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit par rapport à ce que son père lui avait avoué.

Et elle se doutait bien de ce qui pouvait empêcher Jane de lui parler de certaines choses. Leur père avait dû exiger sa discrétion et, bien évidemment, jamais Jane ne reviendrait sur une parole donnée. Ce qui n'empêchait pas que certains silences embarrassés pussent être décryptés d'évidente façon.

– C'est peut-être vrai, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que nous ne sommes pas les premiers...

Le regard en biais lancé vers sa mère eut l'effet escompté : une vague rougeur dans les joues et un changement immédiat de sujet de conversation.

– La période me semble en effet avoir été assez longue pour pouvoir être sûre. Je pense que tu as raison et que tu es effectivement enceinte.

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur son ventre.

– Et en plus je suis sûre qu'il est là, murmura-t-elle. Je sais depuis des semaines que je ne suis plus seulement moi. J'ai l'impression d'une présence de tous les instants qui me comble de ravissement à chaque fois que j'y pense...

Madame Bennet se sentit sourire.

Qui aurait cru que leur Lizzie pourrait se révéler aussi romantique ?

– Les indices sont donc concordants et, à mon avis, suffisants pour faire l'annonce à ton mari. Ce sera à lui de décider s'il prévient la maisonnée.

Elle sourit à sa fille.

Un sourire attentif et plein de tendresse.

Que Lizzie soit venue lui en parler en premier la remplissait d'une joie intense. Quelque chose s'était créé entre eux qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible.

– Puis-je en parler à ton père, ou préfères-tu le faire toi-même ?

Elizabeth lui répondit d'un sourire.

– Non vas le lui dire pendant que je cherche Fitzwilliam. Comme ça ils l'apprendront en même temps... Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut se préparer à devenir papa et grand papa...

* * *

– Fitzwilliam ?

Le maître de Pemberley leva les yeux de son courrier et un sourire vint s'accrocher à ses lèvres.

– Oui, Elizabeth, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Elle répondit à son sourire et prit place dans le fauteuil faisant face à son bureau.

Elle prit une longue inspiration.

– Je venais te prévenir qu'il allait sans doute être nécessaire de penser à un ou plusieurs prénoms...

L'allusion fut immédiatement décryptée et elle retrouva son époux à genoux devant elle en moins de quelques secondes.

– Tu es sûre ?

Elle le rassura d'un sourire.

– Aussi sûre qu'on puisse être sans aller voir, répondit-elle. Toutes les spécialistes que j'ai pu interroger sur la question me confirment qu'effectivement la raison la plus probable pour laquelle mes troubles mensuels ne se sont pas présentés ce mois, tient à la présence d'un petit Darcy en pleine gestation...

Une seconde plus tard, elle était dans ses bras et il la faisait tournoyer autour de lui en riant...

Elle rit, elle aussi aux éclats et le laissa faire.

Le temps que ça dure...

Et effectivement, au bout d'à peine trois tours, il s'arrêtait net et la reposait en s'excusant.

– Je suis désolé, ma chérie, je ne voulais pas...

Elle récupéra sa main et le força à la passer autour de sa taille.

– Le petit Darcy en question est encore minuscule et il ne risque rien du tout tant que sa maman est en bonne santé. Et ladite maman peut, sans problème, supporter d'être tournoyée dans les airs par un papa enthousiaste...

Désireuse de limiter toute tentative de la traiter comme une chose trop fragile pour être manipulée, elle récupéra son mari tout contre elle et se mit à lui murmurer à l'oreille.

– La future maman pourra même supporter d'être rejointe par son époux pour l'une ou l'autre activité nocturne pendant de longs mois encore.

Elle sentit son sourire et, pour bien montrer qu'il avait reçu le message, il entreprit de la faire, une fois de plus décoller en tournoyant.

Leur éclats de rire se firent entendre, au travers des fenêtres ouvertes, jusqu'au dernier étage de Pemberley.

* * *

– Nous allons être grands parents, mon cher...

Monsieur Bennet leva les yeux du livre qu'il parcourait et un sourire épanoui accueillit la nouvelle !Il se trouvait dans le bureau que Fitzwilliam avait mis à sa disposition exclusive et dans lequel, comme dans le temps, il se réfugiait pour échapper aux envahissantes femmes de tout âge qui l'assiégeaient.

La pièce, sous les efforts conjugués de Monsieur Bennet et d'un staff à son entière disposition, n'avait pas tardé à ressembler, comme une cousine proche, à son propre bureau de Longbourn.

– C'était fatal, fit-il en riant. Avec l'ardeur que ces deux là mettent pour assurer un héritier, nous ne pouvions avoir très longtemps à attendre...

Madame Bennet prit immédiatement la défense de son gendre favori.

– Ils sont jeunes, monsieur Bennet. Je me rappelle qu'à leur âge nous étions très actifs, nous aussi.

Il posa son livre, s'extirpa de son profond fauteuil et récupéra la main de sa femme.

– Je ne les critiquais pas, ma chère, fit-il tout en lui embrassant la main. Je constatais juste qu'avec l'entrain qu'ils montraient ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que nous tombions de notre piédestal de parents respectés au rôle ingrat de grand parents gâteaux...

Il lui lança un clin d'œil.

– La preuve, j'ai d'ores et déjà prévu tout l'attirail du parfait grand père ! Les sucreries cachées derrière les livres, les histoires à lire aux bambins pour les endormir que je révise et le regard sévère pour leur rappeler que je suis un vieillard respectable et sympathique mais qu'ils n'auront à attendre de moi nulle concession...

Et de joindre le geste à la parole pour faire une démonstration à sa femme.

Qui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en se rappelant le résultat que _ce_ regard-là avait eu sur Jane et Lizzie.

– Ça n'a jamais fonctionné sur les filles, si je me rappelle bien...

Il le prit de haut.

– A l'époque je n'avais pas les attributs pour être pris au sérieux. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut maintenant. L'air grave, les cheveux blancs, une attitude résolument composée mais sévère et cet air de forte autorité morale qui m'est venu avec le temps...

Il redressa la tête en reniflant.

– Le grand père parfait, quoi !

Madame Bennet ne put que rire devant tant de naïveté...

* * *

– Il semble qu'elle ait fini par le lui dire, fit remarquer Kitty en relevant la tête du coussin sur lequel elle reposait la tête tout en écoutant Georgiana. Le bureau de Fitzwilliam n'était pas loin et la seule raison pour qu'un gentleman de l'éducation de Fitzwilliam Darcy puisse se laisser aller à pousser des cris dignes d'une kermesse populaire devait avoir affaire avec sa femme. Et la seule nouvelle qu'elle pouvait associer à sa sœur et à une telle joie tenait à l'arrivée d'un héritier.  
Comme d'habitude le papa était sans doute le dernier à être mis au courant.

Georgiana hocha du chef avec enthousiasme sans s'arrêter de jouer.

La musique était toujours son passe-temps favori et Kitty était son public préféré. Elle ne la critiquait jamais et trouvait son jeu reposant. Elle pouvait passer des heures à juste l'écoute sans rien faire.

– Elle aurait pu se taire encore quelques temps, continua Kitty. Je suis sûre que protecteur comme il est, il va tout de suite chercher à l'empêcher de faire tout ce qui implique un risque...

Georgiana leva un sourcil intéressé.

– Je suis sûre qu'elle ne se laissera pas faire...

– J'en suis tout aussi sûre que toi, mais ça n'empêchera pas qu'il va essayer. Et ça va provoquer des disputes, j'en suis sûre... Ils s'aiment mais ils ont tous les deux des caractères bien trempés. Il va y avoir des étincelles qui vont fuser dans les prochains temps...

Elle regarda Georgiana et lui lança un clin d'œil.

– Nous allons bientôt pouvoir passer à quelques travaux pratiques, ma chère. Nous allons savoir si vous avez bien assimilés toutes mes leçons.

Georgiana lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

– Ça n'en arrivera sans doute pas là. Comme tu disais, ils s'aiment, ils ne vont sas doute pas se fâcher au point de ne plus vouloir s'adresser la parole...

Kitty lui répondit d'une moue dubitative. Elle connaissait sa grande sœur et même avec Jane elle avait eu des disputes qui avaient fait trembler les bibelots de Longbourn.

– Méfie-toi de l'air civilisé de la grande sœur, ma chère Georgiana. Dans son genre, elle recèle autant d'énergie que Lydia. Elle est sujette à de grandes colères et, si elle n'obtient pas ce qu'elle veut, elle peut être relativement directe et agressive. Je ne suis pas sûr que Fitzwilliam y soit vraiment préparé.

Georgiana fit une grimace.

Elle aimait énormément son frère et elle avait appris à apprécier Lizzie qui avait transformé son frère en un autre homme. Depuis son mariage c'était un homme souriant, pondéré et bien plus relaxé qu'auparavant. Des choses qui, auparavant, l'auraient fait bondir, le laissaient maintenant de marbre.

– Je crois que tu te trompes sur ce point. Si je me souviens bien c'est cette Elizabeth-là qu'il a rencontré lors de sa première demande en mariage... Il ne devrait pas être surpris...

Kitty n'insista pas. Mais, à son avis, la première grande dispute laisserait le pauvre Fitzwilliam tout à fait désespéré et perdu.

– Nous verrons bien, ma chère, nous verrons bien. Soyons simplement prêtes à tout.

* * *

Lydia releva la tête et un sourire forcé apparut sur ses lèvres.

Elizabeth s'était enfin décidée à parler à Fitzwilliam de son état. Alors que cela faisait sans doute des jours qu'elle s'en doutait. Pourquoi, alors que tout le monde, ou presque, était au courant, avait-elle décidé d'attendre autant pour en parler quand même à son mari ?

Elle était sûre que sa sœur avait décidé d'attendre d'être physiquement certaine. Ce qui laissait à tout le monde au moins un mois de plus !

Lydia ne put que secouer la tête devant tant d'inconstance.

Parfois Lizzie pouvait vraiment être pénible !

Connaissant Fitzwilliam, il allait immédiatement commencer à la couver et ça risquait de remettre en cause le voyage à Londres que les sœurs avaient prévu pour rendre visite à Jane.

Lydia poussa un long soupir.

Si déjà Elizabeth s'était mise en tête d'attendre, elle aurait pu attendre son retour de Londres, non ?

Il n'était pas à trois semaines près, vraiment!

Parce que même si Pemberley était une très belle demeure et qu'on y trouvait tout ce qu'une jeune fille bien élevée pût souhaiter, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le Palais Royal de Londres.

Palais Royal que d'Arcy et Jane occupaient comme il se devait pour les vrais dirigeants de l'Angleterre.

Vrais dirigeants qui, bien évidemment, ne pourraient que les accueillir lorsqu'ils viendraient passer quelques jours dans la capitale.

Une sourire intéressé vint éclairer le visage de Lydia.

Elle avait, depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées à Pemberley, mis un soin extrême à être "parfaite" selon les critères de ses grandes sœurs. Elle avait évité la moindre frasque, s'était montrée sous son meilleur jour et n'avait jamais –_le petit épisode de l'église mis à part mais ça avait vraiment été trop tentant_– laissé ses envies prendre le pas sur la bienséance.

Et même l'épisode de l'Église avait disparu de l'inconscient collectif face au scandale de d'Arcy débarrassant sa femme de sa cape juste avant de l'amener sur la piste de danse...

Lydia avait jeté un regard admiratif à son beau-frère. Cet homme était un génie et en plus il n'avait pas pour habitude d'hésiter...

Et le fait qu'il ait réussi à entraîner Jane dans ses audaces en disait long sur sa capacité d'influencer sa grande sœur...

Lydia se força à revenir au présent.

Elle avait vraiment tout fait pour ne plus attirer l'attention sur elle et pousser son père à décider que le fait d'accompagner sa grande sœur préférée lorsque celle-ci et son mari se rendraient à Londres ne ferait pas courir de risques à la famille...

Parce que Jane et d'Arcy ne pouvaient pas ne pas retourner à Londres. D'Arcy parce que les affaires d'État le contraindraient tôt ou tard et Jane parce qu'elle ne laisserait évidemment pas partir son Geoffrey tout seul.

Et, au début, cela s'était très bien passé !

Elle avait même eu droit aux félicitations de Jane pour la façon dont elle se conduisait.

Lizzie s'était jointe aux compliments mais elle avait lu dans son regard que madame Darcy ne croyait qu'à moitié à sa conversion.

Ce qui avait, bien évidemment, renforcé la résolution de Lydia. Si pour retourner à Londres avec Jane, il lui fallait jouer la comédie pendant six mois, elle jouerait la comédie pendant six mois !

Et voilà que tout était tombé à l'eau parce que sa grande sœur préférée s'était mis en tête de remonter le moral de son beau-frère... Avec tous les résultats – _positifs et négatifs_ – que cette aventure avait eu.

Le plus négatif, du point de vue de Lydia ayant été le départ précipité des d'Arcy vers Londres.

Sans elle !

Lydia poussa un long soupir et secoua longuement la tête.

Et maintenant que Lizzie étant enceinte, le risque était réel que ce cher Fitzwilliam ne réussisse à la convaincre que, pour sa sécurité et celle de l'enfant à naître, il valait mieux qu'elle reste à Pemberley.

Et si elle restait, tous ses efforts de ces dernières semaines seraient réduits à néant dans la mesure où à part elle et Lizzie –qui voulait retrouver Jane avant qu'elle ne parte pour les Amériques–, personne d'autre n'avait envie de quitter Pemberley, son parc magnifique, ses gens de maison stylés, son atmosphère familiale...

Son ennui campagnard digne de Longbourn...

Lydia se récupéra de justesse.

La partie n'était pas encore perdue. Tant que Fitzwilliam n'aurait pas convaincu Lizzie de rester, tout était encore possible.

_Le tout c'est d'être plus convaincante que Fitzwilliam._

_Cherche ! Cherche ! Ton avenir en dépend..._

Une idée se mit à poindre dans son esprit.

Un sourire vint rapidement remplacer l'air soucieux de ces dernière minutes.

_Évidemment, _pensa-t-elle_. Rien ne vaut les bons vieux classiques_ !

Elle se récupéra une feuille de papier et se mit immédiatement à écrire.

_Cher Jane..._

_Je sais que Lizzie ne va pas tarder à t'écrire elle-même mais...._

* * *


	3. Ambitions et Projets

_Louisiane C3 : retour à Londres_

* * *

_**Chapitre trois: Londres, brainstorming**_

* * *

**Londres, 16 septembre 1801**

* * *

– Ah! Vous voilà... Je vous attendais

Jane esquissa un sourire et entreprit de faire passer sa robe et ses multiples jupons au travers de la petite porte manifestement prévue pour ne laisser passer que des hommes en pantalon ou des servantes.

Elle écrasa un soupir de dépit et se força à ne pas penser aux propositions vestimentaires scandaleuses de son mari. Elle aurait dû s'en douter en voyant la 'chute de rein' de sa robe de mariée mais Geoffroy d'Arcy avait de très nettes préférences pour des toilettes très sophistiquées mais simples et très faciles à enlever.

Comme prévu –ou craint, cela dépendait sans doute de qui on interrogeait-- la robe de mariée de la _proconsule_ avait exterminé dans l'œuf la mode du corset qui tentait de réduire les femmes à de simples fagots de paille ! Les stylistes de Londres, conscient que c'était leur seule et unique chance de résister à une invasion de couturiers parisiens désireux de prendre d'assaut la plus grande ville du monde, s'étaient empressés de reprendre l'idée et de la copier pour leurs nouveaux modèles.

Et, au grand étonnement de tous, l'idée avait plu à la nouvelle génération de femmes et lors des soirées londoniennes une petite minorité de courageuses n'hésitaient plus à montrer une bonne partie de leur dos...

Jane, pour sa part, avait refusé d'aller au delà de ce qu'elle avait déjà fait ! La robe "fourreau" avec tout le côté coupé pour découvrir sa jambe habillée d'un seul bas de soie avait été agréable à porter --et à ôter-- mais Jane avait définitivement refusé de la porter à une des soirées organisées par le proconsul. Parce qu'avec le dos découvert, l'absence de tout jupon et la preuve, à chaque pas, qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre que des bas de soie, Jane savait quels types de commentaires sa tenue allait déclencher. A la grande déception de son époux, elle avait été ferme !

Sauf qu'elle avait dû, en légère compensation, mettre une des autres robes que Geoffroy avait fait faire à son intention.

Elle avait donc fait partie des "scandaleuses" dont le dos nu pouvait être admiré.

Et Geoffroy n'avait pas manqué de valser en la tenant fermement contre lui, sa main nue sur sa peau nue et...

Elle se sentit rougir et vit au sourire entendu de son hôte que la Duchesse n'avait aucun mal à deviner ses pensées.

Elle lui en donna immédiatement la preuve.

– Vous avez été merveilleuse, vendredi dernier. On n'a vu que vous au bal. Et votre époux n'a eu aucun mal à faire passer le message que vous étiez ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde...

La rougeur de Jane s'accentua.

– Ne vous moquez pas, madame. Vous savez que je préfèrerais cent fois me fondre dans la masse et ne pas me faire remarquer...

La duchesse se contenta de rire et de secouer la tête.

– Trop tard pour cela, ma chère enfant. Vous êtes maintenant la femme la plus regardée de Londres et d'Angleterre et tout ce que vous dites, faites ou portez sera au centre de toutes les conversations du lendemain. Et votre popularité auprès des petites gens fait de vous une réelle alliée de votre époux. Il sait qu'il peut compter sur vous. Et il montre à tous que vous êtes un couple comme on n'en voit que dans les contes de fée...  
Jane poussa un soupir. Le conte de fée n'était pas aussi extraordinaire que ses apparitions pouvaient le faire croire.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Londres même ses nuits elle devait les partager... Mais ce qu'elle en avait, était mémorable...

Elle en rougit un peu plus.

– Prenez place à mes côtés, fit la Duchesse en tapotant le coussin du sofa qu'elle occupait. Nous avons à parler et je voudrais que vous soyez à votre aise.

Elle montra de son éventail une petite pile de billets.

– Ils ont fini par savoir que vous veniez tous les jours, les billets se sont mis à arriver de plus en plus fréquemment.  
– Geoffroy pense que c'est dangereux, soupira Jane. S'il venait à apprendre que toute la ville sait que je viens régulièrement, il m'interdirait de venir. Et comme je le connais, s'il ne le sait pas déjà, il ne va pas tarder à savoir...  
La duchesse la gratifia de son sourire le plus maternel.

– Il est au courant et il a pris un certain nombre de décisions qui, pour le moment, ne vous empêchent pas de venir. Savez-vous que notre petite équipe vient de tripler depuis hier ? Nous avons récupéré une dizaine de jeune gaillards bien bâtis et fort débrouillards qui sont venus nous proposer de nous aider. Ils sont très serviables et à condition qu'au moins la moitié d'entre eux soit toujours présent en même temps que vous, ils font tout ce que nous leur demandons...  
Jane fronça des sourcils.

– Ce sont des Irlandais ?

La duchesse secoua la tête.  
– Pas du tout ! De vrais londoniens avec pedigrees et accent. Ils sont parfaitement à leur place et ne déparent pas les environs. Et ils sont très serviables et ouverts avec le voisinage. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre d'amis qu'ils se sont faits en une petite journée...

Elle était tout à fait capable de s'imaginer la chose. Elle n'avait jamais douté que Geoffroy ait eu des complices en Angleterre et que des Britanniques aient, dès avant son invasion, travaillé pour lui. Et maintenant, à cause d'elle, ils étaient obligés de se découvrir...

La duchesse lui récupéra la main et fit non de la tête.  
– Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez, le secrétaire de votre époux est allé trouver les familles que vous avez d'ores et déjà aidé en trouvant du travail à leur chef de famille ou en les relogeant et leur a demandé s'ils avaient, en leur sein, l'un ou l'autre jeune homme désireux de trouver le gite, le couvert et une petite rémunération pour aider à un projet qui vous tenait à cœur. Il n'a pas caché qu'il était prêt à financer parce qu'il souhaite que vous puissiez bénéficier d'une protection à chaque fois que vous seriez à l'extérieur... Il semble qu'il ait eu le choix entre plusieurs dizaines de jeunes hommes fort décidés. Les premiers douze ont été engagés hier et ils sont arrivés dans la soirée.  
La duchesse laissa son sourire s'accentuer.  
– Et je ne doute pas une seconde que votre époux saura quoi faire des dizaines d'autres qui se sont présentés. Il est plus que probable que là où ses précédentes offres n'ont eu qu'un succès mitigé, le fait de vous mettre au centre de sa demande lui ait ouvert des portes qui, sinon, seraient sans doute restées fermées...  
Jane fit une grimace.

– C'est pourtant avec son argent que je fais rénover et construire ces maisons. C'est ses crédits qui subventionnent les manufactures pour qu'ils engagent plus d'ouvriers. Ils devraient savoir que c'est lui qui paye...  
La duchesse la regarda en souriant.  
– Ils savent mais ils savent aussi que c'est vous qui avez fait en sorte que cet argent aille dans ces directions-là. Ils savent qui ils doivent remercier. Et, ce que je peux comprendre, ils préfèrent être redevables à son épouse anglaise qu'à lui... Petite question de fierté nationale... Et c'est votre oncle qui a ouvert ces chantiers qui procurent du travail à tous ces gens. Ils sont heureux de travailler pour lui. Ils savent qu'il va tenir ses promesses parce que ses employés actuels sont là pour le rappeler. Et tout ça à des salaires qui étaient encore, il y a deux mois, inimaginables pour ces pauvres gens... Ils se doutent bien qu'_il _est derrière tout ça mais ça les rassure de penser que c'est vous et votre oncle qui mettez tout en œuvre. Ce qu'ils auraient rejeté venant de lui, devient acceptable venant de vous et de Gardiner. Une preuve de plus de la redoutable intelligence de votre époux...

Elle se permit d'émettre un petit ricanement.

– C'est d'autant plus intelligent qu'il fait tout ça avec l'argent qu'il nous a volé...  
Jane se tourna vers la duchesse un mélange d'irritation et de crainte dans le regard.  
La duchesse la calma d'un de ces gestes de la main qui suffisaient toujours pour la rendre plus sereine. Elle se demanda si ça marchait aussi bien sur Lydia que sur elle. Un jour, si elle y pensait, il faudrait qu'elle demande à sa cadette. Mais de façon assez étonnante, elle avait tendance à oublier les détails de ce qui se passait tandis qu'elle était avec la duchesse.

Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elles avaient fait, mais dans les grandes lignes. Les détails avaient vraiment tendance à lui échapper. Elle mit tout ça sur la fatigue –ses jours étaient productifs et ses nuits plutôt courtes et torrides-- et se força à revenir à la conversation qu'elle était en train d'avoir avec la duchesse.

– Ne vous en faites pas, ceux qui savent n'en parlent pas. Mais je vois à vos yeux qu'il vous en a parlé. Ce qui est une bonne chose et une preuve de la confiance qu'il vous porte. Il n'en demeure pas moins, et vous le savez donc aussi bien que moi, que c'est avec les lingots de la Banque d'Angleterre que votre oncle est en train de financer les travaux et les projets qui fleurissent à Londres.

Jane ne se sentit pas la force de nier, alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle aurait dû, ne serait-ce que pour le principe. Mais elle était souvent comme ça avec la duchesse. Elle se sentait impressionnée et un peu limitée, comme si la personnalité de la vieille femme avait tendance à écraser la sienne...  
Elle cligna des yeux et secoua la tête dans un ultime effort pour se réveiller.

Sa tentative lui valut un sourire de la duchesse.

– C'est extraordinaire la façon dont vous réussissez à résister. Ça n'en confirme que plus que mon choix est le bon...

Jane fronça des sourcils.

Elle savait déjà que la duchesse était venue la voir pour tenter de la convaincre de participer à son projet mais jamais elle n'avait parlé aussi crûment du choix qu'elle avait fait.

La duchesse récupéra sa main et la serra doucement et d'un seul coup elle se sentit, à nouveau, en pleine possession de ses moyens et un peu surprise de ne plus vraiment se souvenir de ce dont elles étaient en train de parler.

– Vous êtes manifestement exténuée, ma chère Jane ! Vous devriez vous reposer un peu, fit la duchesse en souriant. Vous n'allez pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme...

Elle fit un petit clin d'œil à Jane qui fut très contente de ne pas sentir ses joues chauffer.

– Même si faire l'amour avec passion n'est nettement pas aussi fatiguant qu'un travail physique qu'on n'apprécie que peu, il n'en demeure pas moins, qu'au bout d'un certain temps la lassitude se révèle...  
Elle regarda Jane dans les yeux et leva un doigt impératif.  
– Vous allez me promettre que demain vous vous prenez une journée de libre et vous la consacrez à ne rien faire d'autre que de vous reposer. Vos œuvres sont entre de bonnes mains et avec vous absente nous pourrons mettre tous ces fiers et gaillards jeunes gens à des travaux un peu plus prenants que simplement vous protéger...

– Est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas attendre un jour de plus ? Demain, je dois recevoir les membres de l'association de financement mutuel. Elles ont plein de projets à me soumettre et elles sont si impatientes de les lancer...  
La duchesse fit la moue.  
– Recevez-les au Palais en milieu d'après midi. Elles seront ravies d'être admises dans une des salles de réception du palais et vous aurez eu toute la matinée et le début d'après midi pour vous reposer ! Sans compter que vous n'aurez pas eu à vous déplacer en ville. Ce sera déjà ça de pris...

Elle soupira tout en secouant la tête. Les sorties de madame d'Arcy devenaient de plus en plus difficiles. Parce que, maintenant, tout le monde savait à Londres que non seulement Duroc n'était pas venu mais qu'en plus, la plupart des demandes raisonnables confiées à Jane Bennet avaient été suivis d'effet. Ce qui avait, évidemment, provoqué une recrudescence des manifestations devant le palais...

Manifestations qui pour être bon enfant n'en étaient pas moins des cauchemars pour tous ceux qui étaietn chargés de la sécurité de Jane et de d'Arcy.  
– Et pas plus d'une heure, promettez le moi...  
Jane fut tentée de répondre que cela dépendrait des projets mais, connaissant la duchesse et étant peu désireuse de passer le prochain quart d'heure à se faire sermonner, elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête plus ou moins énergique.

La duchesse la remercia d'un sourire.

– C'est pour votre bien, vous le savez, non ? Vous devez limiter vos investissements dans ces activités, sinon elles vont vous manger toute crue. Pas au sens littéral, certes, mais elles ne vous laisseront plus une seconde pour vous et vous finirez par les détester par simple réaction.

Jane qui s'était surprise à vouer aux gémonies certaines de ses admiratrices les plus ferventes ne put qu'acquiescer. Elles étaient certes toutes très gentilles mais la plupart ne se rendaient pas compte que le fait de vivre dans un Palais ne faisait rien pour augmenter le nombre d'heures dans une journée.  
– Je ne vois pas comment faire pour les convaincre que je ne peux pas faire beaucoup plus que je ne fais déjà...  
La duchesse ne put que ricaner.  
– C'est parce que vous prenez le problème du mauvais côté. Il ne faut pas vous demander ce que vous pourriez faire de plus pour que les choses se fassent, mais ce que vous devriez faire de moins...  
Jane jeta un regard dubitatif à celle qui, par la force des choses, était devenue sa mentor.

– Faire moins ? Mais si je fais moins, tout va s'écrouler autour de moi...  
La duchesse hocha la tête de façon véhémente et très peu aristocratique.  
– Ce qui est la preuve évidente que vous vous y prenez mal. Vous placez mal vos priorités.  
Jane qui ne voyait vraiment pas où sa compagne voulait en venir se contenta de la dévisager.

– Prenons le problème par le bout qui vous permettra de le comprendre mieux. Qu'est ce qui vous manque le plus actuellement ?  
La réponse était tellement évidente que Jane n'eut aucun mal à répondre.

– Le temps...

– Exactement, fit la duchesse, le temps. Donc, il nous faut gagner du temps, nous sommes bien d'accord ?

Jane fit oui de la tête sans vraiment deviner où sa vis-à-vis voulait en venir.  
– Votre temps, ma chère, pour être encore plus précise, reprit la duchesse. Et pour vous faire gagner du temps, il faut en faire perdre à d'autres et ça, ça veut dire déléguer...  
– Mais, tenta d'intervenir Jane avant de se faire couper sèchement.  
– Pas de mais ! Votre temps est précieux, nous sommes d'accord ?

Jane ne put qu'acquiescer. Il y a deux semaines elle aurait ri au nez de quiconque lui aurait dit ce genre de choses, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait qu'approuver. Lorsqu'on n'a plus le temps de faire tout ce qu'on souhaiterait faire, alors, oui, effectivement le temps devient précieux !

– Et qui, autour de vous, a du temps à ne savoir qu'en faire ?

Jane fut tentée de dire "personne" mais elle se ravisa rapidement. Toutes ces personnes qui passaient leur journée à attendre pour lui jeter un billet avaient du temps à revendre. Même les londoniennes qui avaient constitué le cercle administratif de son association avaient du temps... Peut-être pas autant que les oisifs qui passaient leur journée à l'attendre mais suffisamment de temps pour être disponibles dans la demi-heure où elle souhaitait les voir...

– Je vois que vous venez de comprendre où je voulais en venir. Elles ont plein de temps et elles ne demandent qu'à l'occuper pour en faire plus pour vous...  
Jane fut tentée de répondre mais échaudée, elle se força à réfléchir à ce qui pourrait être fait.

Certes ses "aides" ne pouvaient pas libérer toute leur journée. Elles avaient toutes des enfants et se devaient de les nourrir...

Ce qui, en fait, n'était pas un problème... Elle pouvait louer une maison, investir dans une cuisine plus grande, engager quelques femmes qui ne seraient que trop heureuses de s'occuper de quelques enfants en plus des leurs si ça leur garantissait un repas et un toit chauffé...

Et si ses "aides" gagnaient du temps, elle pourrait leur déléguer plus que ce qu'elle ne faisait déjà.  
Elle ne put que sourire lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas envie de déléguer. Qu'elle avait envie de s'occuper de tout, de tout suivre, de tout superviser, de tout...

Son sourire disparut pour laisser place à un froncement de sourcil.

Et elle voulait tout superviser parce qu'elle avait peur de gaspiller l'argent que Geoffroy avait mis à sa disposition. Parce que chaque franc était important, parce que...

Elle se força à s'arrêter.

Elle gaspillait son temps pour ne pas gaspiller d'argent...

Elle prit une longue inspiration.

– Il faudrait que je puisse faire former ces femmes qui me soutiennent. Elles sont pleines de bonne volonté mais elles ne savent pas gérer...  
La duchesse la regarda d'une air surpris.  
– Vous croyez ça, vraiment? Elle savent probablement mieux gérer que nous, ma chère. Pour elle une piécette est une piécette et elles en connaissent exactement la valeur. Elles ne savent peut-être pas tenir un livre de comptabilité mais elles savent gérer...

Jane ne put qu'acquiescer avec véhémence.  
– Et pour tenir des livres, il suffit de trouver des comptables. Et oncle Gardiner en a plein qui vont être obligés de changer de métier. Je suis sûre qu'il s'en trouvera quelques uns qui sont capables d'accepter de prendre des ordres de simples londoniennes...  
La duchesse lui répondit en souriant.

– Si vous donnez à votre oncle une description exacte de ce que vous cherchez, je ne doute pas qu'il va vous trouver les perles rares qu'il vous faut...  
Elle prit une autre inspiration et un sourire mutin apparut sur son visage ridé.

– Sans compter que nous pourrions peut-être en profiter pour engager quelques jeunes femmes de bonne famille qui ont une bonne éducation, non ? Jusqu'ici elle n'avaient aucune autre possibilité de gagner leur vie qu'en devenant gouvernantes auprès de familles aisées. Mais vous savez comme moi que ces familles sont, pour un grand nombre d'entre elles, en grande difficulté et pas du tout en demande de nouvelles employées... Il se pourrait qu'il y ait des opportunités à saisir, là ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Pemberley Réactions Familiales**


	4. Procédures et familles

_Louisiane C4 : où l'on voit qu'un Dragon ne se rend pas sans un dernier combat_

* * *

_**Chapitre quatre : Procédures familiales**_

* * *

**Pemberley, 18 septembre 1801**

* * *

– Qu'y-a-t'il, Fitzwilliam?

Son époux fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Ou peut-être, perdu dans ses pensées, ne l'avait-il vraiment pas entendue.  
Elle s'approcha, se coula contre son dos et posa sa tête sur son omoplate et répéta sa question lorsque sa main se mit à serrer la sienne.  
– Qu'est ce qui te pose problème, mon chéri.

Il nia énergiquement en secouant la tête.

Trop énergiquement, décida-t-elle.  
– Rien du tout, quelques nouvelles familiales, c'est tout...  
Elle le força à se tourner vers elle en se glissant entre lui et la fenêtre.

– Chéri, tu n'as plus fait cette tête-là depuis le départ de Jane et de son mari. Non seulement tu es préoccupé mais tu es fâché et je vois au léger tremblement de colère de tes doigts que ces nouvelles t'ont probablement blessé...

Elle ne rajouta rien de plus et se contenta d'attendre. Elle savait qu'il finirait par parler. Il n'avait pas de secret pour elle. Il essayait juste de la protéger...

Ce qui voulait dire que les dites nouvelles la concernaient.  
Il poussa un long soupir et se décida à la regarder dans les yeux.

– J'ai reçu une lettre de ma tante Fitzwilliam. Elle me signale que son mari et la sœur de celui-ci, Lady Catherine, ont pour projet de faire annuler notre mariage...

Elizabeth en resta sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes.  
Comment ces gens pouvaient-ils se permettre de...  
Elle eut quelque mal à retrouver ses esprits.  
– Elle m'a prévenu que Lady Catherine s'était mise en relation avec son mari et, sans la consulter, ils s'étaient mis en tête de faire annuler notre union. Elle n'en sait pas plus mais elle a tenu à nous prévenir pour que nous puissions prendre les précautions indispensables...  
– Mais de quoi se mêlent-ils? explosa Elizabeth. Ils n'ont pas le droit de s'immiscer ainsi dans notre vie!  
Il fit une grimace et la serra dans ses bras.  
– J'ai bien peur que si, ma chérie. Ce sont mes seuls parents adultes et en tant que tels ils représentent, avec les deux frères Fitzwilliam, le Conseil de famille. Elliot, l'aîné sera du côté de son père et Richard sera –s'il est prévenu– de mon côté. Ce qui fait que le Conseil va probablement suivre mon oncle et ma tante dans son projet...  
Elizabeth regarda Fitzwilliam dans les yeux.  
– Mais tu as ton mot à dire, non? Avec ta tante, ton cousin Richard et toi vous êtes à égalité. Vous devriez pouvoir les contrer...  
Fitzwilliam fit non de la tête.  
– Ma tante, pas plus que toi, ne fait partie du Conseil de Famille. Seuls les hommes adultes ou les veuves sont conviés. Il faudrait qu'elle soit veuve comme Lady Catherine pour pouvoir participer.

Il fit une dernière grimace.

- Comme la décision me concerne, je n'aurais pas le droit de voter non plus...  
Elizabeth sentit une certaine mauvaise humeur l'envahir.

– Je n'aimais déjà pas beaucoup ta tante de Rosings, je sens que je vais finir par mettre tous les parents de ta mère dans le même sac et joyeusement les détester.  
Il ne put que sourire devant tant d'indignation.  
– Merci d'exclure ma tante Fitzwilliam de ta juste colère. C'est elle qui nous a prévenu et c'est peut-être grâce à elle que nous serons en mesure de contrer à temps leurs tentatives.  
Elizabeth hocha du chef et regarda son mari.  
– Et que faisons-nous, donc ?  
Fitzwilliam poussa un autre long soupir.  
– Commençons par les choses évidentes. Il nous faut examiner les documents de notre mariage our savoir si, sur la forme ils sont inattaquables.  
Il fit la grimace.  
– Il va falloir demander Jansson. Je déteste l'idée de lui devoir quelque chose...

Elizabeth lui récupéra la main et le gronda d'un regard.  
– Jansson est un homme charmant qui se met en quatre pour ne pas croiser ta route. Il n'en peut rien que Geoffrey l'ait nommé à Pemberley et, pour ce que j'en ai vu, il fait de son mieux pour que les gens se rendent le moins possible compte que l'administration a changé. Tous les agents publics qui l'ont souhaité sont restés en place et la vie quotidienne des environs n'a, aux dires de madame Reynolds, pas vraiment changé... Tu pourrais faire un effort et essayer de te faire à sa présence, non ?

Fitzwilliam hocha de la tête et posa un baiser sur son front.  
– Je promets de faire un effort. Allons le voir...

* * *

Norbert Jansson était un de ces hommes qui avaient, au lendemain de la Révolution, décidés de se dévouer pour la Nation et de tout faire pour que la Justice soit installée définitivement. Il avait été plus que content lorsque d'Arcy était venu le voir pour lui proposer de le suivre dans sa campagne d'Angleterre.  
Il avait été étonné d'être sur les premiers vaisseaux en partance – à quoi peuvent bien servir des administratifs en plein milieu d'une guerre de conquête ?– mais il avait suivi avec plaisir.

Depuis, il avait compris et il éprouvait une fierté sans borne pour les accomplissements de son patron.

Et il en était d'autant plus fier que ce qu'il avait été amené à faire correspondait tout à fait à ce qu'il aurait souhaité faire en France.  
Et donc, en ce mois de Septembre 1801, Norbert Jansson, fils d'un savetier et d'une cuisinière de bonne maison, représentait la République en tant que Préfet du Département de Derwent & Dove et s'occupait de faire en sorte que les gens des environs ne remarquent pas que les autorités au sommet de l'échelle hiérarchique avaient changé du tout au tout...

D'Arcy l'avait prévenu que son cousin et frère n'appréciait pas particulièrement la présence française en Angleterre et il faisait donc en sorte de ne pas se faire remarquer. Le fait qu'il soit un peu à l'écart de la demeure principale était une aide évidente !

Il fut donc très surpris d'entendre son secrétaire lui annoncer que les Darcys souhaitaient une audience.

Il fit immédiatement en sorte de pouvoir les recevoir et se prépara à partir. Il était leur invité et ses devoirs n'étaient pas tels qu'il ne puisse pas s'absenter quelques minutes de son office. Étant un homme méticuleux et prudent, il récupéra tous les documents pouvant présenter un intérêt pour ses invités et se mit en route.

* * *

– Mon cher Préfet, fit Elizabeth. Nous aurions pu nous déplacer, ce n'est pas la distance qui aurait pu nous servir de prétexte pour ne pas venir..  
– La même chose est donc vraie pour moi, fit-il en lui adressant un sourire. Et je dois avouer que le prétexte était trop beau et que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de faire une petite promenade dans votre merveilleux parc...  
Ce qu'il ne faisait jamais de peur de provoquer une réaction des Darcys.

Fitzwilliam comprit où se trouvait le problème et, après une petite réflexion, décida de faire un effort en direction du Préfet.  
– Si c'est à cause de moi que vous vous privez du plaisir de déambuler dans le parc, je vous prie de cesser immédiatement d'agir ainsi. Votre présence m'est un douloureux rappel de notre défaite mais cela n'implique, de ma part, aucune inimitié personnelle. D'Arcy vous a installé sur mes terres, c'est à lui que j'en voudrais si je veux en vouloir à quelqu'un. Vous faites votre devoir et, pour ce que j'en sais, vous le faites en prenant un soin extrême pour ne pas choquer mes concitoyens. A ce titre, je vous en sais gré et je vous prie de vous considérer comme un invité normal. Et mes invités sont toujours les bienvenus dans le parc et dans toutes les parties communes.  
Jansson le remercia d'un sourire et laissa son regard passer de l'un à l'autre de ses hôtes.  
Ce fut Elizabeth qui prit la parole la première.  
– Auriez-vous quelques connaissances en droit, monsieur ?  
Jansson hocha de la tête.  
– Tout à fait, répondit-il. Aussi bien en droit Français qu'en droit britannique. En tant que futurs Préfets nous avons passé presque dix-huit mois à nous préparer à notre tâche et la connaissance des systèmes juridiques de nos deux pays faisait partie de nos études de base. Sans ces connaissances nous aurions quelque mal à gérer le pays en cette période de transition, vous ne pensez pas ?

Elizabeth acquiesça en souriant avant d'en venir au point qui les intéressait.  
– Que savez-vous en matière matrimoniale ?

Jansson fronça des sourcils.  
– Est-ce une question générale ou a-t-elle trait à votre propre mariage ?

Fitzwilliam et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard et ce fut lui qui répondit à la question.

– C'est notre propre mariage qui est en cause. Certains de nos proches souhaitent le faire annuler.  
Jansson, qui avait été mis au courant des affaires de la famille Darcy n'eut aucun mal à mettre des noms derrière la vague déclaration de son hôte.  
– Tout dépend des arguments qu'ils pourraient être amenés à avancer mais d'un point de vue formel, votre mariage, comme celui du Proconsul, est inattaquable. Vous vous êtes mariés en suivant les rites anglicans, en respectant les coutumes britanniques et en suivant à la lettre les nouvelles dispositions des lois de la République. De tous ces points de vue, votre mariage est inattaquable.  
Il vit que la nouvelle avait rasséréné ses hôtes. Il crut bon d'ajouter un léger bémol.  
– Ce qui ne rend pas une procédure impossible sur le fond. La forme est inattaquable et donc cet aspect, souvent utilisé par les parents mécontents pour faire annuler facilement un mariage ne leur sera plus ouvert. Par contre, ils pourront toujours attaquer au fond mais ils seront alors obligés de porter toute la charge de la preuve.  
– C'est à dire, demanda Fitzwilliam qui n'avait aucune connaissance du droit matrimonial français.  
Jansson hésita quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Il avait là l'occasion d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces de ses hôtes et il n'avait pas l'intention de la gâcher.

– Ils ne pourront se contenter de mettre en avant l'intérêt de la famille pour obtenir gain de cause. Il faudra qu'ils prouvent que madame Darcy, ou en l'hypothèse mademoiselle Bennet, vous a trompé sur un point essentiel du contrat pour obtenir un mariage qui n'était pas dans votre intérêt...

Il atténua ses dernières paroles d'un sourire.  
– Et comme ce n'était pas le cas, ils vont avoir de grandes difficultés pour prouver quoi que ce soit.  
– Mais ils peuvent toujours essayer ?  
Jansson fit oui de la tête.  
– Ce sera une procédure judiciaire normale. Comme le mariage a eu lieu à Pemberley, ce sera la juridiction locale qui sera compétente. Et, pour le moment, cela veut dire le juge local traditionnel. Je n'ai pas cru bon d'en changer dans la mesure où il semble donner satisfaction et a la réputation d'être plutôt juste dans ses jugements...  
Fitzwilliam se permit, pour la première fois, un petit sourire. Le juge Willby était un vieil ami de son père et il avait fait partie des invités à la cérémonie et aux festivités d'après cérémonie. Il était plus que sûr que sa femme l'avait conquis une bonne fois pour toute.

Avec lui au marteau, ce serait assez favorable.

Mais l'honnêteté intrinqèque de Fitzwilliam le poussa à dire juste le contraire.

– Le juge Willby est un vieil ami de la famille. Cela ne risque-t-il pas de fausser son jugement en ma faveur ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'on nous soupçonne d'avoir faussé le jeu...  
Jansson releva la tête et observa son hôte pendant quelques secondes.

Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait encore des honnêtes gens parmi les nantis ?  
– Si le juge estime que ses liens avec vous risquent de fausser son jugement, il le fera savoir et nous porterons l'affaire devant le juge d'un département voisin. Ce sera à moi, sur proposition du juge Willby, de décider lequel. Mais si le juge n'a pas de scrupule pour juger dans cette affaire, ce n'est pas moi qui le forcerait à se désister. C'est une affaire civile, monsieur Darcy et en ces affaires ce sont toujours les juges du terrain qui sont les plus à même de savoir dans quel sens il faut aller. Et je rappelle que votre parenté est installée, pour la plupart, dans le même Comté... Pardon, département... Le juge est aussi proche d'eux qu'il l'est de vous. Je ne pense donc pas qu'il y ait le moindre risque de favoritisme dans cette malheureuse affaire. Il décidera en son âme et conscience et en fonction des faits si le mariage est entaché de nullité.

Il se laissa aller à sourire.

– Et compte tenu de ce que je sais de l'affaire, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait la plus petite chance que ce mariage soit annulé au vu des lois de la République. Le père de la mariée était présent et vous, monsieur Darcy n'avez, en tant que "Pater Familias" des Darcy, de comptes à rendre à aucun autre membre de votre famille. Ils peuvent être désolés de votre choix mais le fait d'être désolé, inquiet ou choqué n'est pas, en termes juridiques, suffisant pour provoquer l'annulation d'un contrat qui a été bouclé en tenant compte de toutes les formes dans le droit actuel et dans le droit précédent.

Son sourire disparut.  
– Ce qui ne les empêchera sans doute pas de se lancer dans cette procédure. Ils semblent décidés et je sais qu'en matières familiales les rancœurs sont souvent difficiles à surmonter surtout si la justice a dû s'en mêler. Si je puis vous donner un conseil, essayez de les convaincre d'abandonner ! S'ils persévèrent, il n'en sortira rien de bon.

Fitzwilliam qui avait passé l'entretien à serrer la main de sa femme, la libéra et hocha de la tête.  
– Je vais m'y employer immédiatement. Je pars aujourd'hui même à Matlock voir mon oncle. J'espère réussir à le convaincre de mettre un terme à cette procédure mais je ne sais pas si cela sera suivi d'effet.  
– Seules les batailles qu'on évite sont sûres d'être perdues, fit Jansson en citant d'Arcy. Un essai ne fera, en effet, de mal à personne. Il se pourrait, toutefois, que le fait de vous parler en tête à tête suffise pour leur faire comprendre l'inanité de leurs efforts actuels.

* * *

– Ne devrais-je pas vous accompagner, Fitzwilliam. Je n'ai pas l'honneur d'avoir rencontré votre oncle et votre tante. Ce serait peut-être l'occasion de pallier à ce petit oubli.  
Fizwilliam fit une grimace.  
– J'ai peur que cela ne se passe mal, Elizabeth et je ne voudrais pas que votre rencontre vous laisse un trop mauvais souvenir de mes parents. Peut-être plus tard. Lorsqu'ils auront bien compris que quoi qu'ils puissent tenter, ils ne pourront rien faire pour me séparer de vous.  
Il récupéra sa main et y posa le plus tendre des baisers.  
– Jamais...

Ses yeux parcoururent le parc qu'ils étaient en train de traverser.

– Et s'il le faut, je quitterai le domaine de mon enfance pour aller aux Amériques reconstruire une nouvelle vie à vos côtés.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire et en le prenant dans ses bras.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Correspondances londoniennes**


	5. Correspondances Familiales

_Louisiane C5 : retour à Londres_

* * *

_**Chapitre cinq : Londres, correspondances**_

* * *

**Londres, 17 septembre 1801**

* * *

Jane récupéra le petit paquet de lettres qui venaient d'arriver de Pemberley et fronça les sourcils à la vue de la lettre émanant de Lydia.

Jamais Lydia ne lui écrivait...

Poussée par la curiosité, elle mit de côté les deux autres lettres, une de Lizzie et une de son père et décacheta la lettre de sa cadette.

_Cher Jane..._

_Je sais que Lizzie ne va pas tarder à t'écrire elle-même mais j'ai tenu à émettre mon avis avant qu'ici les choses ne dérapent de façon définitive._

Jane fronça des sourcils. Se pouvait-il que quelque chose... Elle passa à la ligne suivante.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de grave n'est arrivé. C'est même plutôt l'inverse dans la mesure où nous allons probablement d'ici un peu moins de huit mois acquérir un statut supplémentaire..._

Un sourire remplaça la mine soucieuse. Elle et Lizzie avaient beaucoup parlé et elles étaient toutes deux persuadées que leur premières étreintes avec leurs maris respectifs n'étaient pas restées sans conséquences et qu'elles avaient d'ores et déjà en elles le plus beau témoignage de l'Amour et de l'approbation divine. Elle fut aux anges de savoir qu'Elizabeth avait eu raison de croire en ses intuitions. Elle pouvait d'autant plus croire en les siennes.

_Exactement ! Notre chère sœur vient de se rendre compte qu'elle était sans doute porteuse de l'héritier des Darcy. Ce qui est une excellente nouvelle, nous en convenons toutes mais je crains fort que, compte tenu des circonstances, notre cher frère ne se mette en tête de ne pas pouvoir laisser courir le moindre risque à sa famille et n'essaye donc d'enfermer notre pauvre sœur –et nous autres aussi par la même occasion– (_sourire de Jane_) dans un cocon hermétique dont elle ne pourra plus sortir avant d'avoir mis au monde leur enfant._

_Tu me connais, je sais que je vais trouver un moyen pour ne pas me faire enterrer ici. Ne serait-ce qu'en insistant un peu auprès de papa pour lui rappeler qu'il risque de ne plus te voir avant que vous ne partiez vers les Amériques. _

_Prépare déjà ma chambre, je suis presque déjà en route. La chambre que tu occupais lorsque nous étions au Palais me conviendra tout à fait, inutile de chercher autre chose._

Cette fois Jane ne put que rire. Décidemment Lydia était incorrigible. Mais, d'une certaine façon, elle avait raison puisqu'elle aurait la chambre qu'elle voulait...

Jane secoua la tête et reprit sa lecture.

_Mais je sais que Lizzie n'a pas, pour le moment, envie de résister à son Fitzwilliam. Et s'il insiste suffisamment en lui faisant ses grands yeux énamourés, elle risque de céder à son insistance et accepter de ne plus quitter Pemberley pendant les huit prochains mois. Sans compter qu'après il aura beau dire qu'un voyage ferait courir des risques au bébé et je suis sûre qu'elle voudra s'en occuper elle-même jusqu'à ce qu'il marche. Tu vois que si elle n'en profite pas maintenant, elle sera enfermée dans ce superbe Palais pour des années..._

Une fois de plus Jane ne put que secouer la tête. Lydia ne savait qu'exagérer. Et, en plus, elle le faisait avec un naturel qui ne pouvait qu'être admiré.

_Mais ne crains rien, j'ai la solution. Pourrais-tu t'arranger pour que ton mari convoque les Darcy/Bennet à Londres ? Je suis sûr qu'il trouvera une bonne raison qui nécessite notre présence et le seul fait que ça risque de mettre son frère de mauvaise humeur devrait être suffisant pour lui faire écrire la convocation dans les plus brefs délais... _

Jane perdit tout sourire à la lecture de ces dernières lignes. Elle avait bien conscience que la légère accalmie que Lizzie et elle avaient construit entre Geoffroy et Fitzwilliam n'était que passagère et, qu'à tout moment elle risquait de dégénérer. Et comptez sur Lydia pour savoir profiter de toutes les dissensions pour en tirer parti.

_Je te vois littéralement froncer des sourcils et me condamner vertement pour ma petite proposition. Mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas égoïstement pour moi que je travaille (_moue dubitative de Jane_) mais pour toi et Lizzie. Parce que si, comme le prétend maman, les filles Bennet sont les dignes héritières de la lignée de Gardiner, tu devrais, toi aussi, entrer prochainement dans la zone où ton époux va être encore plus protecteur... Et si Lizzie est bloquée à Pemberley par Fitzwilliam et toi à Londres par Geoffrey, vous n'êtes pas prêtes de vous revoir... Donc soit tu viens avant que ton mari ne sache que tu attends un petit d'Arcy, soit tu prends à ton compte ma petite idée._

_Ceci étant, si jamais tu te décidais à venir plutôt qu'à convoquer les Darcy et les Bennet, pense, avant de partir, à prévenir ton staff que je ne vais pas tarder à arriver... J'espère qu'il reste de la réserve de chocolat du Prince de Galles. Je sais que j'en abuserai à souhait !_

_Ta petite sœur qui t'aime et qui ne t'oublie pas..._

_Lydia_

_PS : sais-tu si le général Duroc est encore à Londres ? _

* * *

Jane décida de ne pas se fâcher. Après tout, Lydia était Lydia et selon toute vraisemblance, elle ne changerait que si elle le voulait bien. Tout ce que pourrait dire ses sœurs ou sa mère pour la corriger ne ferait que la braquer.

Elle récupéra les deux autres lettres et, voulant garder le meilleur pour la fin, opta pour la lettre de son père.

_Jane chérie,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que les obligations gouvernementales de ton époux ne te privent pas trop de ses attentions. Je sais que lorsqu'on est passée par une période de grande abondance, il est d'autant plus difficile de s'adapter à une période de disette et de restrictions..._

Jane fut très fâchée de sentir ses joues se mettre à chauffer. Elle pouvait littéralement voir les rides autour des yeux de son père se creuser tandis qu'un sourire espiègle ornait son visage.

_Je suis sûr que tu es en train de rougir et je ne t'en aime que plus. J'ai été jeune et passionné et je sais ce que c'est que de découvrir tous ces plaisirs inconnus qui vous transforment et vous font décider, de temps en temps, que le soleil est déjà couché et que le temps est à l'ardeur et à la passion... (_la rougeur des joues de Jane s'accentua. Comment son père pouvait-il_ ?). Mais je t'écris pour autre chose que de me moquer de toi. Je suis sûre qu'une autre lettre de Lizzie t'est parvenue en même temps que la mienne et que tu l'as gardée pour la fine bouche. Donc c'est par mes mots que tu vas apprendre que je vais être grand-père et que toutes les dispositions ont d'ores et déjà été prises pour mener une longue et victorieuse campagne de Bennetisation du futur petit Darcy. Bennetisation qui s'ajoutera, sans les annuler, à de multiples tentatives de gâter le premier de mes petits-enfants. _

Jane ne put que sourire. Avec Lizzie pour maman et le grand père en embuscade pour gâter son éducation, il était plus que probable que le premier mâle –si c'en était un-- de la lignée des Darcy/Bennet n'ait quelques problèmes pour être aussi rigide et hautain que son papa... Jane poussa un soupir et s'imagina un Darcy aussi beau et ténébreux que son papa mais avec l'humour de son grand père et l'ouverture de sa maman... Quel mélange détonnant ! Si elle avait des filles, il faudrait qu'elle les surveille lorsqu'elles seraient en compagnie de leur cousin. D'ailleurs ce serait sans doute aussi vrai pour les autres, de cousins_..._

_Ce qui m'amène à la raison de cette lettre. Il faudrait que tu demandes à ton mari de nous inviter, ta mère et moi. Nous pourrions en profiter pour convaincre Fitzwilliam de se séparer pour quelques semaines de sa jeune épouse. J'ai bien conscience que cela va être difficile –autant pour de nobles raisons comme la nécessité de protéger sa femme et son héritier que pour des raisons tout à fait égoïstes que tu comprendras d'autant mieux si tu te mets à imaginer passer tes nuits seule sans ton mari–!_

Cette fois Jane résista. Elle s'y était attendu et la tentative de son père de la faire rougir à distance tomba _–presque– _à plat.

_Si j'échoue dans cette tentative, j'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez plus l'occasion de vous voir avant que toi et ton mari ne partiez pour la Louisiane. D'ailleurs c'est aussi pour cela que j'ai envie qu'il nous invite. Cela nous permettra de passer tes derniers mois en Angleterre en ta compagnie. Après, qui sait combien d'années s'écouleront avant que je ne te revoie._

_Bien évidemment, nous ramènerions Lydia ; il faudrait l'enfermer dans une geôle pour l'empêcher d'aller à Londres et j'ai d'ores et déjà le plus grand mal du monde à l'empêcher de partir toute seule sans nous attendre ! Et tu comprendras que je ne souhaite pas courir le risque d'un nouveau Brighton... Pour les autres, je ne sais pas. Kitty est fort satisfaite d'être en compagnie de sa nouvelle amie et Mary semble plutôt pressée de retourner à Longbourn. Donc il est possible qu'elle vienne te saluer juste avant de retourner à la maison. _

_Si tu pouvais trouver une excuse pour la retenir lorsqu'elle sera à Londres, je t'en serai gré. Je dois avouer qu'elle m'inquiète quelque peu. J'ai un peu peur que ce ne soit elle qui supporte le plus mal la nouvelle situation. Elle a beau être Mademoiselle Bennet maintenant, elle ne semble pas s'y faire avec autant de satisfaction que je l'aurai cru. Il va falloir que je la surveille et même à Londres, il ne faudrait pas que je me mette à la négliger sous prétexte que je souhaite passer du temps avec toi. Peut-être qu'une invitation étendue à elle (et Lydia, mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions, même non invitée, elle viendra!) ferait du bien à son moral..._

_Sinon que te dire ? Que je me trouve très bien à Pemberley ? Que je m'entends à merveille avec Fitzwilliam qui est devenu un jeune homme charmant et attentif à la seconde où nous avons perdu de vue votre escorte ? Que votre mère et moi avons enfin longuement discuté de nos erreurs passées et qu'après avoir tout analysé nous sommes probablement maintenant en mesure d'élever correctement tous nos futurs enfants ?_

_Les petits-enfants, bien évidemment, ne pourront pas profiter de notre sagesse nouvellement acquise dans la mesure où tout le monde sait que le rôle des grands parents n'est pas d'élever votre progéniture mais de défaire votre éducation qui, par essence, est inadéquate !_

_Voilà, le reste je te le dirai à haute et intelligible voix lorsque nous vous aurons rejoint à Londres._

_N'oublie pas que l'Angleterre compte sur toi ! Tant qu'il s'occupe de toi, il nous oublie._

_Je t'embrasse ma chérie et à bientôt._

_Ton père qui t'aime._

Le bas du troisième feuillet était couverte d'une écriture que Jane eut quelque mal à reconnaître dans la mesure où sa mère n'écrivait que très peu.

_Ma petite Jane,_

_Juste un petit mot pour te dire que, bien que je sois très heureuse de te savoir entre les mains d'un mari qui t'aime, je me surprends à regretter le temps où je vous avais tout à moi. Quelle ironie pour moi d'avoir passée tant de temps à souhaiter vous caser et un mois seulement après votre mariage déjà regretter votre départ._

_Ton père t'a sans doute dit, je vais être grand mère. Ça me fait tout drôle d'être ainsi passée en moins d'un mois de maman anxieuse à (future) grand mère comblée..._

_Parfois je me dis que ce mois d'Août 1801 est un rêve et que je vais me réveiller demain avec mes chères petites toujours autour de moi et les Français toujours en train de se demander s'ils vont oser ou non..._

_Je me joins aux salutations de votre père._

_A bientôt à Londres._

Jane ne put que secouer, une fois de plus, la tête. Qui l'aurait cru ? Sa mère se mettant à regretter de ne plus avoir toutes ses _petites_ autour d'elle ! Le monde était décidément vraiment bizarre.

Elle prit une longue inspiration et fit une prière pour qu'elle ne soit pas en train de vivre dans le rêve de sa mère.

Parce que, une chose était sûre, si les Français n'avaient pas débarqué, Fitzwilliam Darcy n'aurait probablement pas pris la décision de refaire une demande à Lizzie de façon aussi précipitée. Et sans cette précipitation, qui pouvait dire si leur histoire se serait terminée de façon aussi positive ?

Elle respira, sécha les deux larmes qu'une poussière importune avait délogé de ses yeux et entreprit de récupérer la dernière lettre.

Elle savait que le plus important avait déjà été dit mais elle n'en avait pas moins hâte de la lire.

_Très chère Jane,_

_Je sais que Lydia et papa t'ont tous deux écrits et je n'ai donc plus rien à t'apprendre sur le fait que mes intuitions ne m'avaient pas trompée. Je suis enceinte et je flotte sur un petit nuage de satisfaction dont même Fitzwilliam ne réussit pas à me faire descendre. Il est donc obligé de me faire monter encore plus haut ce qu'il réussit de mieux en mieux. C'est comme si j'étais en suspension au dessus du sol, trop loin pour qu'on puisse m'importuner mais assez près pour ne rien laisser échapper de ce qui se passe en bas._

_Je suis folle de joie et j'attends chaque jour la nouvelle de Londres me confirmant que tes intuitions aussi se sont confirmées._

_Jane, te rends-tu compte, je vais être maman ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Il y a deux mois à peine j'étais prête à une vie de célibat pour m'occuper de l'éducation des petits anges que tu ne manquerais pas de mettre au monde et aujourd'hui c'est moi qui suis enceinte et ce sont mes propres petits anges que je vais pouvoir élever..._

_J'en pleure de joie et si certains de mes mots sont illisibles ce sera parce que mes larmes n'auront pu être contenues._

_J'ai honte compte tenu de la situation politique mais je vis une totale félicité. J'ai un mari qui m'aime et qui se met en quatre pour me satisfaire jour et nuit (!). J'ai une famille qui pour la première fois de toute ma vie me remplit de fierté à l'idée d'être une Bennet. Rends-toi compte, même Lydia se conduit comme une jeune fille bien élevée... Je ne me fais pas d'illusion et me doute bien que ça fait partie de sa stratégie pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Fitzwilliam mais, à la limite est-ce vraiment important pourquoi elle le fait, du moment qu'elle le fait ? Fitzwilliam s'entend à merveille avec papa et trouve à maman des qualités que personnellement j'ai toujours étiquetés comme des défauts..._

_Si je ne craignais d'attirer le mauvais sort j'irais jusqu'à utiliser des mots très forts pour qualifier ma situation._

_Seule ombre au tableau, ma chère Jane : ton absence._

_Je sais que, compte tenu de la rivalité de nos époux respectifs, ton absence est une bonne chose mais il n'en demeure pas moins que tu me manques et que je me languis de nos longues heures de confidences et de secrets partagés. Il y a tant de choses que je pouvais te dire et que jamais je ne pourrais confier à une lettre de peur que mes enfants un jour ne les lise et ne découvre avec horreur que leur mère, lorsqu'elle était jeune mariée, passait le temps où elle n'était pas avec son mari à rêver de la prochaine fois où elle le serait..._

_Juste un mot pour dire que le départ de ton mari a fait sauter certains blocages et, depuis, Fitzwilliam a consenti à faire quelques essais suite à _ses_ conseils. Et je suis ravie du résultat... Il est évident que les chinois ont une science de ces choses qui surpasse tout ce que nous savons._

_Je n'en dirai pas plus sur ce sujet mais sache que je me considère comme comblée._

_Pour le reste, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que Fizwilliam et moi (les autres aussi probablement mais ne leur ayant pas encore demandé je ne puis considérer qu'ils seront des nôtres) allons nous rendre à Londres pour au moins deux mois. Mon époux est conscient que, pour le moment, notre enfant ne risque rien tant qu'il ne m'arrive rien et que cette situation pourra encore durer quelques mois. Il m'a demandé d'être rentré à Pemberley pour la mi-décembre et j'ai accepté. Sachant qu'une fois revenue à Pemberley je ne quitterai plus le domaine qu'après la fin de mon confinement et la naissance de notre enfant. _

_C'est lui-même qui m'a proposé de faire ainsi. Il a précisé que s'il venait avec, c'est pour que nous puissions utiliser la maison de Grovesnor Street et ainsi m'éviter de trop avoir à côtoyer mon détestable beau-frère._

_Tu comprendras que je n'ai pas réagis au-delà de l'expression de mon plus pur plaisir mais il serait vraiment temps que nous trouvions un moyen de faire en sorte que nos époux s'apprécient. Je sais que Fitzwilliam te verra avec plaisir nous visiter mais je ne doute pas un instant qu'il fera tout –et le reste-- pour ne jamais avoir à se rendre au Palais et que si Geoffroy venait à passer, il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour être ailleurs...Et, d'une certaine façon, ce sera au mieux dans la mesure où ça nous évitera leurs regards de défi et leurs mines arrogantes..._

_C'est vraiment la seule chose dans nos relations familiales qui me pose problème. Je ne sais que faire et je me demande si, en essayant, nous ne risquons pas de nous brouiller avec nos époux !_

Jane ne put que hocher de la tête en silence. La situation était difficile. Elle aimait le mari de sa sœur comme s'il était un frère et rien qu'à le voir la regarder lui faisait chaud au cœur. Mais il était évident que les deux hommes vivaient difficilement toute cohabitation. Il y avait à la fois une rivalité exacerbée et une volonté de ne pas faire confiance qui transformait leurs –rares, heureusement– rencontres en clash de volontés insupportables. Jane soupira. A Pemberley, Geoffroy ne venait jamais dans le bâtiment principal à moins d'y avoir été invité. Heureusement son père passait au moins une fois par jour chez son gendre français et en profitait pour le ramener avec lui. Le plus souvent à l'heure du déjeuner qu'ils prenaient souvent ensemble, lui, Jane et son père... Ils avaient fait un essai de repas en commun et personne n'avait trouvé ça amusant.

Donc son père –et Lydia qui ne cachait pas son admiration pour le mari de Jane– déjeunait avec Jane et Geoffroy et dinait avec Fitzwilliam, les d'Arcy ayant pour habitude de se retirer en début de soirée vers la maison que Fitzwilliam ne manquait jamais de rappeler qu'il mettait à disposition.

Nouveau soupir de Jane... Que la vie aurait pu être plus facile si ces deux coqs avaient trouvé les moyens de s'entendre !

Un sourire vint remplacer la mine soucieuse de Jane. Elizabeth et elle étaient tombées amoureuses de ces deux coq parce qu'ils étaient fiers et ombrageux et totalement dédiés à ce qui leur semblait important. Et d'ici trois mois, il y aurait un océan entre eux...

Elle revint à sa lecture.

_Assez de ce problème. J'en ai quelques autres mais qui sont, je te rassure, aussi mineurs que inconsistants, si ce n'est dans l'esprit de leurs auteurs. La famille de Fitzwilliam vient, semble-t-il, de se rendre compte des conséquences de ce qu'il a fait en m'épousant. Nous savions déjà ce que pensait Lady Catherine de moi mais il semble qu'elle a passé ce dernier mois à faire le tour de tous les parents de Fitzwilliam pour les convaincre de faire quelque chose contre l'intruse. Et hier sont arrivés, en même temps et par le même coursier, une demi douzaine de missives officielles émanant de ladite Lady Catherine, du Comte de Matlock, de la Comtesse, du Vicomte et de deux cousins dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler –Fitzwilliam plus depuis dix ans_–_ et que la famille a réhabilité juste pour accroître le nombre d'opposants à notre mariage. Il y avait aussi une lettre du général mais comme son contenu tournait essentiellement autour de reproches lancés à Fitzwilliam pour lui avoir subtilisé une des deux seules femmes intéressantes qu'il ait jamais rencontrées –Il faudra que je le remercie à sa prochaine visite, il a utilisé des termes très flatteurs et pour toi et pour moi_–_, Fitzwilliam et moi partons du principe qu'il ne fait pas partie du front du refus mais qu'il s'est juste plié à la volonté paternelle. Il l'a fait avec un humour que je trouve très rafraîchissant et que je regrette qu'il n'ait pas pris le temps d'apprendre à Fitzwilliam. Mais comme papa fait de son mieux de ce côté là, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu... _

_J'ai donc le regret de t'annoncer que la famille de Fitzwilliam va engager une action en annulation de notre contrat de mariage –ironie des ironies_–_ auprès des nouveaux tribunaux civils installés par ton époux. Il semble que les traductions du Code Civil de la République aient trouvé de nombreux preneurs auprès de la famille de Fitzwilliam. Un des arguments tenant au fait que les français étant déjà en train d'occuper Pemberley ce n'était plus le droit Britannique mais le droit français qui s'appliquait et que donc le mariage est sans valeur juridique ! Ça m'a beaucoup fait rire jusqu'au moment où Fitzwilliam m'a expliqué que si ses parents obtenaient gain de cause cela voudrait dire que l'éventuel enfant conçu pendant cette période ne serait pas légitime et, sauf à se renseigner sur les subtilités de ce nouveau Code Civil, exclu de la succession de Pemberley... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, cet argument est d'ores et déjà caduque. J'ai demandé aux services du Proconsul que ton mari a laissé sur place et il m'a été répondu que, pour des raisons strictement personnelles et pour ne pas courir le risque de voir son mariage remis en cause par qui que ce soit, tous les documents nécessaires pour rendre les mariages inattaquables dans la forme sous les deux corpus juridiques étaient présents et ont été signés par nous et nos témoins. Il semble que ton époux ait, une fois de plus, eut une belle avance sur la mesquinerie des gens. _

Jane ne put, une fois de plus, que secouer la tête. Décidément, certaines personnes étaient incompréhensibles. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien leur rapporter de vouloir ainsi briser le bonheur de deux êtres qui s'aimaient...

Elle retourna à sa lecture.

_Donc les problèmes de forme ne pourront servir à remettre en cause notre mariage. Il reste les problèmes de fond pour lesquels nous allons devoir engager un avocat. Mais quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il advienne, mon enfant est légitime même si le mariage devait, finalement, être dissout ! Cette peur-là ne sera jamais mienne. Pour le reste c'est une affaire juridique et Fitzwilliam m'a paru très confiant. Fâché mais confiant !_

_Et de toutes façons si notre mariage est dissout nous en serons quitte pour nous remarier !_

_Voilà pour ces quelques nouvelles. Remercie ton époux pour sa diligence et son art de prévoir les mesquineries des gens mais assure-toi qu'il n'envisage pas de régler le problème, comme je suis sûre qu'il va l'envisager, de manière définitive._

_Nous devrions arriver dans quelques jours et nous serons à Grovesnor Street –j'ai hâte de visiter_–_ et tu seras la première prévenue de notre arrivée dans la mesure où tu auras vu débarquer Lydia qui se fait une joie de venir squatter le Palais de son "_frèrele Proconsul"._.. Je suppose qu'elle t'a d'ores et déjà fait part de ses doléances quant à l'hébergement. _

_Je t'embrasse et je suis impatiente de te serrer dans mes bras..._

_Lizzie_

_PS : A très bientôt. Au moment où tu liras ces lignes, nous serons sans doute déjà en route._


	6. Réunion au Sommet

_Louisiane C6 : petites nouvelles parisiennes_

* * *

_**Chapitre six : Paris**_

* * *

**Paris, 16 septembre 1801**

* * *

Lebrun, à son habitude faisait les cent pas et Cambacérès attendait sans rien faire, assis, droit comme un piquet dans le fauteuil lui faisant face.  
– Asseyez-vous Lebrun, vous me fatiguez !  
Lebrun fit une dernière grimace avant de prendre place aux côtés de son collègue Cambacérès.

Buonapart lui jeta un regard noir avant de reprendre.  
– Vous êtes là pour me donner votre avis, messieurs, pas pour tirer une tête d'enterrement !

Cambacérès se contenta de hausser des épaules.  
– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que nous vous disions, monsieur le Premier Consul, que vous ne sachiez déjà. Il a tout bouclé et ne nous a rien laissé. Mes émissaires sont revenus avec des miettes et d'après ce que j'ai appris lesdites miettes ont été laissées là de façon ostentatoire pour que mes imbéciles d'hommes de main se jettent dessus.  
Il soupira.

– Ce qu'ils ont fait avec leur rapacité habituelle et dans les règlements de comptes qui s'en sont suivis j'ai perdu plus que ne me rapporteront jamais les quelques manufactures que j'ai acquis. Sans compter que la plupart des ouvriers sont passés à la concurrence le jour où j'ai racheté...

Lebrun sortit de sa bouderie suffisamment longtemps pour ressortir sa complainte.  
– Et il a refusé que je vienne à Londres, couina-t-il. "Vos charges de troisième Consul devraient vous retenir en France où vous avez quelque chose à dire, pas en Angleterre où ce ne sera jamais le cas..."  
Napoléon fit très attention de ne pas sourire. Ledit extrait avait fait, à cause de Lebrun d'ailleurs, le tour de toutes les gazettes qui s'en étaient faites les gorges chaudes. L'image de Lebrun s'était définitivement dégradée tandis que celle de d'Arcy s'appréciait de concomitante façon. Le fait qu'il ait épousé une autochtone avait, de surcroît, transformé l'homme mystérieux et peu attachant en une espèce de prince charmant romantique ayant trouvé finalement l'Amour qui faisait se pâmer les jeunes filles en fleur du Consulat.  
La représentation, probablement améliorée, de ladite anglaise avait fait le tour des gazettes et ses robes au dos dénudé avaient définitivement étouffé le corset dans son œuf.

Et Napoléon devait reconnaître que danser avec Joséphine était devenu bien plus plaisant depuis qu'elle portait ces nouvelles robes...  
– Je ne vous avais rien demandé, fit-il remarquer à Lebrun. Vous n'aviez donc aucune raison de vous y rendre. Et accessoirement s'il a raison pour l'Angleterre, il a tort pour la France où vous n'avez rien à dire non plus !  
– Il s'est moqué de moi, couina Lebrun de façon un peu plus aiguë et sans relever la pique de son chef.

Napoléon se surprit à ricaner.

– Si je pouvais mettre un uniforme à tous ceux qui font de même j'aurai la plus grande armée de tous les temps...  
Il secoua la tête et regarda ses deux faire-valoir droit dans les yeux.  
– Nous arrivons à un moment où il me faut réagir, messieurs. J'ai accueilli avec plaisir la nouvelle que la Grande Bretagne était tombée entre les mains de mes troupes. J'ai accueilli avec un léger rictus forcé la nouvelle que les Royaumes d'Écosse et du pays de Galles appartenaient à nouveau au concert des Nations et c'est franchement avec un réel mécontentement que j'ai appris que le trésor en or de la Banque d'Angleterre que notre flotte avait envoyé par le fond était sans doute réapparue dans les coffres de la nouvelle Banque Franco Anglaise pour la Colonisation des Amériques...  
Cambacérès qui avait essayé de s'en prendre à d'Arcy en utilisant les tribunaux et s'en mordait toujours les doigts fit une grimace.  
– On n'a aucune preuve, les réserves d'Or de la BAFACA sont constitués de lingots portant les poinçons d'un célèbre négociant vénitien dont des papiers tout à fait légaux viennent affirmer la légalité des transactions concernant l'or de la banque de d'Arcy. Tout cet or serait venu de Chine et serait passé par les ateliers Vincenzi qui l'a incorporé dans ses comptes pour le compte de d'Arcy il y a trois ans...  
Napoléon secoua la tête devant l'ironie de la situation.  
Ledit négociant avait été ruiné par ses propres soins lorsque lui et ses troupes avaient envahi la République et avait disparu dans la nature avec juste ce qu'il pouvait porter sur lui et après avoir mis le feu à ses livres.

Techniquement c'est la propre invasion des troupes françaises de Venise qui empêchait Napoléon de prouver que l'Or en possession de d'Arcy ne lui appartenait pas depuis des lustres...

Et aujourd'hui le poinçon et les papiers de la maison Vincenzi venaient à point pour dédouaner ce qu'il savait être le plus important vol d'Or de tous les temps...  
– Nous avions déjà que d'Arcy ne laissait rien au hasard. Nous en avons une preuve de plus.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lebrun toujours aussi énervé.  
– Nous avons intérêt à être prudent avec lui. Il sait ce qu'il fait et il le fait avec application et efficacité.  
Cambacérés jeta un coup d'œil en biais à son collègue avant de répondre au premier consul.  
– Ceci étant dit, il a tenu tous ses engagements par rapport à l'Angleterre. Et pour beaucoup moins que nous ne l'avions craint, fit-il.

Son avis lui valut deux regards étonnés de la part de ses deux collègues.  
– Je ne sais pas exactement combien de lingots d'Or il a été repêcher au fond de la mer, grogna Napoléon, mais même avec quelques dizaines, je trouve déjà que ça fait trop...  
– De toutes façons nous ne les aurions pas récupérés, soupira Cambacérès. Soit les anglais prenaient la poudre d'escampette avec ou ils finissaient définitivement au fond de l'eau. Donc ça ne changeait rien pour nous...

Buonaparte ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace. Avoir ces sommes ou ne pas les avoir, ça faisait quand même une sacrée différence !

– Donc nous n'avons aucun moyen de lui faire "rembourser" notre argent...  
– On lui confisque, grinça Lebrun. Et après, on le fusille.  
– On peut toujours essayer de le confisquer, fit Cambacérès plutôt dubitatif, mais j'ai la vague impression que d'Arcy prendrait la décision plutôt de façon négative. Et comme, pour le moment, si je me souviens bien, c'est chez lui et sous son commandement que nous avons le gros de nos forces...  
Il accentua sa grimace.  
– Non compte tenu que, toujours selon ce dont je me rappelle, il est prévu qu'il en conserve le commandement pendant un certain temps...

Lebrun se tourna vers lui, l'œil mauvais...

– Il suffit de les rappeler, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y redire...  
– J'ai donné ma parole, fit Buonaparte. Et lorsqu'il s'agit de quelqu'un qui est aussi dangereux et utile que d'Arcy, je vais mettre un point d'honneur à la respecter.

Il jeta un regard froid à ses collègues.  
– Il nous a débarrassé de notre principal ennemi et l'Or qu'il a récupéré pour son compte n'est plus à la disposition des anglais et ça c'est un réel plus. Ces maudits godons ne pourront donc plus financer nos ennemis pour qu'ils nous attaquent. C'est moins que ce que j'aurais aimé mais plus que je n'espérais...  
Il poussa un long soupir.

– Ce n'est pas l'idéal mais l'idéal c'est rarement ce qu'on obtient dans la vie...

Cambacérès émit un petit claquement de la langue.

– J'ai peut-être un moyen pour récupérer au moins une partie de son or.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui d'un air intéressé.  
– J'ai un émissaire américain, un certain Robert Livingston qui essaye par tous les moyens de me convaincre que la France devrait vendre la Nouvelle Orléans aux Etats-Unis. Comme je sais que d'Arcy est très intéressé par l'Amérique. A défaut d'avoir pris la décision de la vendre aux Américains, nous pourrions peut-être lui faire croire que nous sommes sur le point de le faire... Qui sait, il se mettra peut-être sur les rangs et ça pourrait faire monter les prix !

Napoléon fit la moue. Il avait eu de très longues conversations avec d'Arcy et il était maintenant convaincu que les ressources américaines seraient la richesse de l'Empire Français de demain.

– Vendre la Louisiane serait une erreur, gronda-t-il. Il a mis du temps mais il a réussi à me convaincre que ces terres américaines recèlent des richesses qui nous seront indispensables demain.  
Cambacérès secoua la tête.  
– A quoi nous servent des richesses que nous ne sommes pas en mesure d'exploiter ?  
– C'est pour ça que d'Arcy a tenu à ce que je lui confie la responsabilité de nos possessions outre-mer. Il m'a juré qu'il ferait en sorte de les mettre en valeur.  
Il soupira plus discrètement.

– Et je pense que le jour où il m'a fait cette promesse il y a plus d'un an, il savait déjà où il trouverait l'or pour le faire... Parfois je me pose la question s'il lui arrive d'improviser quelque chose.  
– Son mariage en a toutes les apparences, souffla Cambacérès...

Buonaparte fit la grimace.  
– Vous trouvez, vous ?  
Il récupéra les rapports qui lui parvenaient journellement de ses "observateurs" à Londres et les secoua sous le nez de Cambacérès.  
– Vous avez vu ce que ladite épouse a réussi à faire en moins de quinze jours ? Londres est calme et les populations des quartiers difficiles qui auraient lapidé tout aristocrate anglais qui se serait perdu dans leurs ruelles sordides vouent un véritable culte à "madame d'Arcy"... Ils sortent journellement de leurs ghettos mais c'est pour travailler et participer à l'assainissement de la ville. Il paraît même qu'une partie d'entre eux se sont ralliés à d'Arcy et qu'ils assurent la sécurité des quartiers populaires en contrepartie d'une non présence française en ville. Vous pensez vraiment que tout ça c'est fortuit ? Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'en plus il a de la chance !

Cambacérès s'abstint de répondre mais il était clair, qu'à ses yeux, d'Arcy était effectivement, en plus chanceux...  
Buonaparte d'un geste de la main mit un terme à ce train de pensée.

– Revenons à notre problème le plus important. Devons-nous ou non faire quelque chose contre d'Arcy ?  
– Oui, répondit Lebrun.  
– Non, répondit Cambacérés.  
Ce qui, une fois de plus, lui laissait le champ libre pour prendre la décision de son choix.  
– Bien, soupira Napoléon. Nous ne ferons donc rien. Pour le moment, il est beaucoup plus utile à la France que dangereux pour nous. Tant qu'il reste dans son pré carré anglais et qu'il ne cherche pas à se mêler de nos affaires françaises, je suis pour que nous lui laissions le champ libre.  
Il se tourna vers Cambacérès.  
– Et cessez d'essayer de récupérer une partie de ce qu'il est en train de construire. Ce type sait ce qu'il fait et, pour le moment, ce qu'il fait est dans l'intérêt de la France. Tant que cela durera, nous et je dis bien NOUS, le laisserons mener sa barque à sa guise. L'Outre mer et les océans sont le terrain de jeu de d'Arcy et je n'entends pas revenir sur ce point. J'ai toute l'Europe et toute l'Asie dont je peux m'occuper et avec l'Angleterre hors de l'équation, ce sera d'autant plus facile.

Il émit un petit ricanement.  
– Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je vais le laisser profiter tranquillement de tout son magot. Trouvez-moi Seyies et débrouillez-vous pour qu'il ait vent des bénéfices injustifiables de certains banquiers. Je suis sûr qu'il va nous concocter une de ces lois dont il a le secret. Qu'il me fabrique juste un impôt ou une taxe qui nous permettrait d'écrémer une partie du magot de d'Arcy et je serais un homme heureux. Même si ça ne nous fait rentrer que dix pour cents de ce qu'il a récupéré ce sera déjà ça...

Cambacérès fit une grimace.

– Un impôt rien que pour lui ?  
– Non, parlez des banques en général, comme c'est lui qui a la banque la plus riche, c'est lui qui payera le plus. Fatalement...  
– Nos amis banquiers ne vont pas être contents...  
– Rappelez à nos amis banquiers qu'ils ne sont banquiers que grâce à nous et débrouillez-vous pour que la loi donne des avantages aux banques dont le siège social est en territoire Français. Ça les calmera encore mieux que des menaces.  
Un sourire apparut sur son visage déjà un peu empâté.  
– Et puis ça faisait quelque temps que je souhaitais récupérer une partie des bénéfices de nos chers amis les banquiers. Ils n'auront qu'à s'en prendre à d'Arcy s'ils trouvent la facture trop salée.

Cambacérès fit un signe de la main.  
– Et qu'est ce que je fais avec mes américains ?

– Envoyez-les à d'Arcy ! Légalement c'est lui qui est responsable de l'Outre mer et donc de la Louisiane. C'est techniquement à lui que reviendrait la décision. Qu'ils se débrouillent avec lui...

* * *

L'ambassadeur eut beaucoup de mal à cacher sa déception.

Ses relations avec le Premier Consul étaient plus que cordiales et en être réduit à discuter de ce qui l'intéressait avec ce d'Arcy qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine et seulement pour l'avoir entre aperçu à l'une ou l'autre des soirées de l'épouse du Premier Consul n'augurait rien de bon sur la réussite du dossier.

– Oui, mon cher Ambassadeur, l'Outre Mer Français est du seul domaine de mon Premier Proconsul, fit Napoléon. Ce n'est plus de mon ressort. J'en ai confié la gestion à d'Arcy et vous ne pourrez que concéder qu'il s'occupe des affaires de la France avec efficacité et diligence. Passez le voir à Londres, qui maintenant dépend de votre mission diplomatique, et je suis sûr qu'il vous recevra...  
Livingston fit de son mieux pour ne pas perdre sa contenance bonhomme habituelle. Cela faisait des années qu'il faisait de la politique et il avait appris à ne pas se laisser ébranler facilement. Mais ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était loin d'être ce qu'il espérait. Il savait que d'Arcy avait des projets pour la Louisiane, c'était dans tous les journaux après tout, mais il avait toujours eu l'espoir qu'en passant par le Premier Consul, il pourrait contourner d'Arcy. Apprendre que ce dernier avait reçu tous les pouvoirs sur les possessions Outre Mer de la France était une très mauvaise surprise. Et ce qui était encore plus difficile à digérer c'est que cet aspect relatif à la réduction des pouvoirs du Premier Proconsul n'était pas parvenu jusqu'à ses services...  
– Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit Livingston en souriant. J'ai toujours eu envie de visiter la Capitale de l'Empire Britannique. Mais les mauvaises relations que mon pays et l'Empire entretenaient m'en a toujours empêché. Je vais pouvoir, enfin, m'exaucer ce souhait.

Napoléon lui rendit son sourire et lui tapota amicalement l'avant bras.

– Et vous pourrez visiter une ville en parfait état. D'Arcy l'a prise sans coup férir. Un exploit qu'il nous faut admirer à sa juste valeur.  
Il adressa un dernier sourire encourageant à l'ambassadeur des Etats Unis.  
– Vous verrez, d'Arcy est un homme tout à fait raisonnable. La Louisiane est un de ses sujets favoris. Je suis sûr qu'il comprend à merveille le pourquoi de votre demande...  
Livingston aussi en était sûr et c'est bien ce qui l'inquiétait.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Pemberley


End file.
